


Carry Your Throne

by akino_ame, Rin_ne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: A Shakespeare Pun, Electricity as Foreplay, First Time, M/M, Mischief, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), SexThe Great 'Our Planet Exploded' Get Together
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_ne/pseuds/Rin_ne
Summary: «Судя по всему, я — дело царское. Они сказали: "Пусть царь поступает с Локи так, как считает нужным"». — «Когда приступать?»





	Carry Your Throne

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Carry Your Throne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849899) by [sanguinarily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinarily/pseuds/sanguinarily). 



Первый раз случился после того, как Тор потащил Локи в Муспельхейм — на «подвиги», которые чуть не убили их обоих. Очнувшись, Локи узнал, что потратил всю магию, защищая Тора, чуть от этого не сгорел, едва добрался до Биврёста и тут же потерял сознание. Тору, верно, тоже досталось. Локи мало что помнит.

Второй раз случился после того, как отряд недовольных ванов устроил покушение на Фриггу с Одином. Локи использовал так много магии — создать стены, двойников, кинжалы, — что потом Фригга научила его заклинанию, которое в тот первый раз получилось у него интуитивно, и объяснила, зачем оно нужно.

Конечно, Тор об этих случаях забыл напрочь, и стоило Локи завести речь о том, что ему требуется погрузиться в сон, как на него устремился полный недоверия взгляд. Взгляд сей был бы заслуженным (на месте брата Локи бы тоже принял свои слова за отговорку), если бы Локи и правда не нуждался в отдыхе. Учитывая магию, использованную за неделю с возвращения Тора, силы, ушедшие на поддержание облика Всеотца, на сдерживающее заклятье (Локи не знает, когда Один освободился, и даже думать об этом не хочет), почти смерть в Свартальвхейме, а до того — хаос, устроенный в Мидгарде по прихоти безумного титана… Не удивительно, что стоило пыли осесть, как Локи остро ощутил усталость. Мать всегда учила прислушиваться к своему организму, и сейчас тот громко требовал отдыха. 

— Если собираешься уйти, — сказал Тор, — то хитрить тебе незачем.

— Можешь верить или нет, — ответил Локи. — Сейчас меня это заботит мало. Я ухожу. Спать. Не знаю, когда проснусь: так уж работает заклинание. Я погружусь в сон настолько, насколько потребуется.

— Похоже на «Сон Одина», — кивнул Тор, тут же прищурился и добавил: — Решил бы я, если бы поверил. А я не верю.

— Как проницательно с твоей стороны, брат. Это и есть «Сон Одина», — ответил Локи, игнорируя вторую часть реплики. — Ибо Всеотец заносчиво назвал «Сном Одина» то, что нужно любому, кто владеет сейдом и временами им злоупотребляет.

— Злоупотребляет?

— Да, брат мой, злоупотребляет, — улыбнулся Локи. — И становится перед выбором: сон или безумие.

Сомнение во взгляде Тора сменилось пониманием. Локи пожалел о том, что дал волю языку, и сбежал, пока Тор не решил поговорить по душам.

***

При пробуждении Локи ведет себя так же, как остальные: натягивает одеяло на голову и пытается снова заснуть. А когда не выходит, то вставать не торопится: опускает одеяло, чтобы высунуть руки, и распутывает заклинания, которые наспех сотворил перед тем, как рухнул на кровать башней раздражения — весь покрытый ушибами и переполняемый опустошением из-за гибели своей (не совсем своей, все сложно) родины.

Стоит потянуться к сейду, как тот податливо отзывается. Послушны и руки, и магические переплетения, и нити, и основы Вселенной. Локи быстро снимает установленные ловушки, ведь они просты — боль любому, кто коснется его во сне, сигнал вернуться в мир живых, если подобное случится больше трех раз. 

Опустив руки, Локи смотрит в потолок. Столько защитных чар, думает он, а заклинания, которое бы показало, сколько длился сон на сей раз, наложить не додумался. Впрочем, учитывая потраченную магию, вряд ли прошло меньше недели. Интересно, удосужились ли Тор с остальными соорудить на корабле подобие часов? Да, решает Локи, наверняка. После гибели Асгарда народ будет цепляться за любое подобие нормальности. Тор был бы глупцом, если бы не пошел навстречу, а Тор, начинает понимать Локи, далеко не глупец.

Ему интересно, что случилось за то время, пока он спал. Локи ненавидит что-то пропускать. Сей недостаток, сие проклятие, доставшееся от более неугомонного старшего брата, у него с детства. Поэтому он накидывает первую попавшуюся одежду из охапки, что захватил по пути к хранилищу за короной Суртура, и плещет в лицо водой из чаши на столе. Воду приходится зачаровать — она стоялая, а значит, спал Локи и правда долго. Распахнув дверь, он понимает, что стоит перед двумя проблемами: не помнит, где покои Тора, и понятия не имеет, какое сейчас время суток на корабле. 

Одну из проблем решает стена напротив, где теперь красуются яркие линии, простирающиеся насколько хватает взгляда. Они образуют карту с рунами и надписями на различных языках. Зеленая линия слева обещает привести в обеденный зал, коричневая пониже указывает в том же направлении и ведет к тренировочной площадке. Расположенные параллельно красная и синяя справа указывают путь в большой зал и в больничное крыло. Вдоль стен, переплетаясь, тянутся все цвета Биврёста, но взгляд Локи прикован к неподписанной золотой линии слева.

Она бросается в глаза, хотя, кажется, к ней старались не привлекать внимания, понимает Локи, пытаясь ее отследить. Он рисует магический знак, который осветит обратный путь, и уходит, оставляя за собой свою линию — ярко-зеленую.

***

Со второй проблемой он разбирается по дороге: раз корабль пуст, и тишину нарушает лишь гудение двигателей и поддерживающих их бустеров, то, стало быть, сейчас ночь. Или случилось что-то ужасное. Не принимая эту возможность в расчет, Локи бесконечно долго идет по пустым коридорам, пока золотая линия ни приводит его к дверям.

Их убранство лишь немногим богаче тех, что ведут в покои Локи. Впрочем, разве можно назвать богатым убранство корабля, изобилующего геометрическими узорами разных оттенков синевы? Локи замирает, взявшись за ручку двери: в прошлом Тор не раз швырялся в него чем попало за попытки разбудить раньше времени.

«Как поведет себя Тор?» — мимолетно думает Локи и тут же вспоминает, как появился на корабле после пробуждения Суртура. Он думал, что Тор откажется от своих слов про объятия, что вместо этого просто похлопает его по плечу или еще что, но тот в два шага сократил разделявшее их расстояние и притянул Локи к себе. Зарылся пальцами в волосы, со звоном роняя пробку, положил руку на поясницу. Когда приличествующее для объятий время вышло, Локи попытался отстраниться, но Тор не позволил. Локи отчетливо помнит прикосновение Тора, удерживающее его на месте.

В прошлом прикосновения к Локи не раз вызывали у Тора боль — физическую или духовную. Когда они обнимались в последний раз, Локи умер на его руках. В предпоследний — ударил кинжалом во время вторжения на Мидгард. Список деяний Локи оставляет желать лучшего, но Тор все равно прижал его к себе.

Поэтому Локи толкает дверь.

Сложно поверить, но та не заперта, и Локи молча возмущается: дверь в покои Тора — царя Асгарда! — открыта и не под охраной. Вот же глупость! Кто угодно мог затаить на Тора злобу или просто быть недоволен монархией. Локи осознает иронию своих чувств и истово желает, чтобы их у него не было. Коли Тор хочет быть убитым, то смерть должна настигнуть его от руки Локи. Прежде он с готовностью бы помог, но сейчас ловит себя на том, что накрывает покои защитными чарами.

Стол, пустовавший в прошлый визит Локи, теперь завален картами и бумагами, исписанными нетерпеливым почерком Тора. Выпивки в графине стало меньше, но Локи не в праве судить. Сам он, когда правил, пил почти ежедневно. Он поднимает пробку — ту самую, что бросил в него Тор — и уносит с собой в другую комнату, дверь в которую тоже не заперта.

Он глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь успокоиться, и снова накладывает чары. Тор то ли полностью полагается на Хеймдалля, то ли искренне верит, что никто не причинит ему вреда. Оба варианта глупы: корабль стал пристанищем для сакаарских революционеров, да и Хеймдалль, бывает, допускает промахи. Если Локи обнаружит Тора с перерезанной глоткой, то — да помогут ему боги! — овладеет некромантией, чтобы воскресить его и убить снова.

Но Тор жив — зайдя в спальные покои, Локи слышит его дыхание. На этом хорошие новости заканчиваются. Темноту то и дело озаряют росчерки молний. Тор мечется по развороченной и прожженной постели. Опутавшее руки одеяло бьют разряды. И как только ткань не вспыхивает?

Локи и сам не замечает, как оказывается рядом с братом. Склонившись, прикасается к его плечу, мышцы которого напряжены так сильно, что, верно, болят. Молния мелькает в опасной близости от пальцев и исчезает. Лоб Тора горячий, и Локи машинально накладывает охлаждающие чары — совсем как в детстве. Первые выученные им чары были исцеляющими.

Тор не просыпается, и Локи решается провести рукой по стриженым волосам. Смотрит, как вздымается и опускается грудь, как выравнивается дыхание. Одеяло сползает, и Локи видит на коже следы доспеха, видит покрывающие живот новые шрамы, которые перемешиваются со старыми. Легко оценить внешние шрамы. Они демонстрируют: хоть врагу и удалось тебя задеть, но выжил-то ты. Ну а Тор, получается — ходячий список побед. У Локи отметин куда меньше. Шрамы его не видны, иначе смотреть на них было бы непросто.

Тор поворачивает во сне голову, и Локи всматривается в его лицо. Изучает беспокойные морщинки вокруг глаза и раны. Впервые удается увидеть ее вблизи без повязки. Она выглядит красной, уязвимой, искромсанной — совсем как отцовская, и Локи сочувственно морщится.

Он осознает, что вряд ли кто-то оказывался к Тору так близко со времен Сакаара, что представшая перед ним картина куда интимнее простого сна. Остро понимает, что слишком долго стоит в темноте и просто смотрит на брата.

— Тор, — тихо зовет он, чуть нажимая на плечо.

Тор резко открывает глаз, сияющий угрожающей белизной. Разряд перескакивает с его кожи на пальцы Локи, и тот с возгласом отшатывается.

— А это еще за что? — рявкает Локи с юношеской яростью, напрочь забывая про царящую вокруг тишину. Выпрямляется, изучает красную отметину на руке и хмурится. — Я лишь хотел разбудить тебя, дикарь.

Тор приподнимается на локтях. Его глаз становится привычно голубым, напряжение растворяется.

— Брат! — широко улыбается он.

— Тор, — Локи говорит невозмутимо, но уголки его губ приподнимаются. Тор садится, и Локи, заглядевшийся на жгуты мышц на его груди, слишком поздно понимает, что сейчас случится. Тор хватает его — Локи приходится наклониться, чтобы не свалиться на кровать — и, не теряя времени, заключает в крепкие до хруста костей объятия.

— Брат! — радостно повторяет он, уткнувшись Локи в волосы. Локи пытается вырваться — как и всегда во время физического проявления чувств, — но вскоре сдается и, несмотря на неудобное положение, обнимает в ответ. Вдыхает тепло чужой кожи и невольно вспоминает дом. Его надежность. Может, Асгард и не точка в пространстве, но объятия Тора напоминают о том, что когда-то он ею был. Это единственное, что у него осталось от дома. Они с Тором — все, что друг у друга осталось.

Тор зарывается в волосы Локи рукой, мозолистой от оружия, с которым не расставался с той поры, когда был вдвое меньше. Большой палец касается шеи, остальные — тянут за волосы. Локи подавляет дрожь. Второй рукой Тор собственнически придерживает его за поясницу. 

Закрыв глаза, Локи обхватывает Тора за широкие плечи и тянет к себе, сокращая разделяющее их расстояние. 

— Брат, — повторяет Тор уже тише и, сжав напоследок еще разок, ослабляет хватку: — С возвращением.

Стоит попытаться выскользнуть из объятий, как Тор тут же стискивает его запястье. Локи остается стоять у кровати, чуть наклонившись, чтобы не разорвать контакт. 

Тор смотрит на него снизу вверх и прочищает горло.

— По истечении двух недель... — говорит он, запинается и пытается снова: — Я не знал, когда ты к нам вернешься.

В его словах слышится усталость. Оглядывая прожженную постель, Локи вспоминает про молнии.

— Ты подумал, что я снова ушел, — говорит он мягче, чем собирался, и улыбается. — О, Тор. Я же сказал, что не уйду. Да и потом, куда мне идти? — Он подпускает в голос знакомые, но давно не используемые нотки досады и нежности.

— На Сакаар, — не думая ни секунды отвечает Тор, отвечает так, словно основательно поразмыслив решил, что та помойка — самый очевидный вариант. — Я говорил тебе...

Насупившись, Локи вырывает руку.

— Я помню, что ты говорил, — резко отвечает он и стискивает зубы, вспоминая ту отповедь в ангаре, когда на нем был дисциплинарный диск. — Но от Сакаара, скорее всего, остались лишь руины, — роняет он и, не сдержавшись, продолжает: — Да и потом, если ты считал, что я направлюсь туда, то оправдать твои ожидания было бы слишком предсказуемо. 

Тор со смехом пересаживается на середину кровати, хватает Локи за руку и тянет вниз — на освободившееся место. Не тратя времени на сопротивление, тот садится и прислоняется к подголовнику. Собирается продолжить тему, но Тор кладет голову ему на колени. 

От удивления Локи теряет дар речи. Машинально проводит рукой по волосам брата, на что тот тихо мычит. Они часто делали так в детстве. Потом Тор подрос и узнал, что по мнению отца и троицы воинов лишь девчонки дают играть со своими волосами, и что такое поведение не красит наследного царевича и легендарного воина, коим Тор становился. Тор, золотая душа, никогда не относился к женщинам по-настоящему предвзято, но жизнь в той культуре, что у них была, накладывала отпечаток даже на лучших.

— Я рад, что ты по-прежнему здесь, брат, — говорит Тор, не глядя на него. — Несколько дней назад я заходил к тебе, чтобы проведать...

Ну, конечно же, заходил, думает Локи и говорит:

— Тогда ты должен был знать, что я не ушел.

— Я не был уверен, что ты не иллюзия.

Локи застывает. Этот порыв — проверять снова и снова — ему прекрасно знаком. У Тора достаточно причин, чтобы в нем сомневаться. Нельзя ожидать, что недавние поступки скажут больше общего прошлого, утверждавшего: Локи никогда не останется без причины. Но он здесь, сейчас-то он здесь, и его разрывает желание, чтобы Тор, как в юности, прочел его мысли, и отчаянная надежда, что он не сможет это сделать. Локи уже и сам не знает, кто он. Давно не знает. Если говорить откровенно, то, может, никогда и не знал, но вот теперь, кажется, начинает узнавать.

Тор смотрит на него. Локи избегает взгляда, изучая свою руку в его волосах. Сухо говорит:

— Представляю, как ты скучаешь по своим кудрям. Ты ведь так ими гордился.

— Куда больше я скучаю по глазу, — с насмешкой отзывается Тор, — да и потом, я думал, ты будешь в восторге. Ты всегда так завидовал...

Локи с силой щелкает его по лбу, пропускает мимо ушей «ой, за что» и тут же массирует ушиб.

Ему вспоминается, как Тор, бывало, приходил к нему после купания и просил распутать волосы, пока мать или ее фрейлины не накинулись на него с расческой. Сентиментальное воспоминание. По важности оно и рядом не стоит с ненавистью или нанесенными ранами, но, как ни досадно, говорит о стольком же. Теперь, конечно, распутывать нечего, и поэтому Локи легко касается неровного узора коротко стриженных волос.

— Ты их отрастишь или оставишь такими?

— Что, волнуешься? — смеется Тор и тут же надувается, когда Локи предупреждающе вжимает ноготь ему в затылок. — Пока все от моей прически в восторге, — добавляет он с присущей ему скромностью, вертя прядь Локи между пальцами, приподнимается и встает с кровати.

Он спал в одних лишь шортах — тонких, не по размеру больших и, кажется, не асгардских. Они низко сидят на бедрах, показывая шрам, что начинается на пояснице и исчезает под дурацкой резинкой. У Локи пересыхает в горле — он смотрит на этот шрам и хочет его коснуться, хочет провести пальцами по каждому рубцу. Сила желания — а то и само желание — застает Локи врасплох. Он отводит взгляд и спрашивает, пытаясь отвлечься:

— Который сейчас час?

Отвлечься не получается: Тор поворачивается к нему.

— Скоро протрубит утренний рог.

Приходится приложить усилия, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза, а не скользить взглядом по телу.

Желание сие не ново. Оно было у Локи с тех самых пор, как он впервые познал желание. Он, по примеру ворон, с детских пор любил таскать блестяшки — золото, монеты, драгоценности. А подчас — вещицы и большей ценности. А разве есть что-то ценнее Тора, думает сейчас Локи. Разве было когда-то что-то ценнее? В прошлом ему удалось приглушить вожделение жаждой признания и внимания, желанием, чтобы Тор в нем нуждался. Но вожделение никуда не делось, и тогда было легче превратить его в обиду. Локи не мог заставить себя думать о том, что бы сделала мать, что бы сделал Один, преврати Локи обоих сыновей в чудовищ своими губительными чувствами. Теперь Локи думает, что оправдал все худшие ожидания: в их семье он всегда был паршивой овцой. 

Тор тянется к чаше с водой, что стоит на ближайшем столике. Резко придя в себя, Локи взмахивает рукой, пока не сделал то, о чем позже пожалеет. Чаша выскальзывает из-под руки Тора, и тот недовольно хмыкает. Локи не получит Тора — с этим он почти смирился — но позабавиться он, по крайней мере, может.

— Локи, — не оглядываясь, говорит Тор. Для предупреждения его голос звучит слишком весело. Он снова тянется к чаше, и когда та ускользает во второй раз, говорит громче, почти рычит: — Брат.

А вот это уже предупреждение, думает Локи.

— Что? — отзывается он бодро, дразняще. — Я спал недели, Тор, а ты по утрам всегда меня забавлял.

Тор по утрам зачастую мучился от похмелья. В том была вина Вольштагга, но сейчас мысль о троице воинов коробит. Локи думал, что они никогда не умрут, хоть и сам не раз пытался с ними покончить. Сейчас он машинально молится за их упокоение и снова смотрит на Тора.

Мрачно усмехнувшись, тот оборачивается, хватает Локи и поднимает на ноги с такой легкостью, будто тот ничего не весит. Затем толкает к стене и резко прижимает запястья к груди. Его губы оказываются совсем близко и растягиваются в улыбку.

— Локи… — начинает Тор, пытаясь говорить строго, и Локи невольно смотрит на зовущие его губы.

Тор, в точности повторяя движение, останавливает взгляд на губах Локи. Затем опускает ниже: рубашка съехала, обнажив впадинку между ключиц. Локи чувствует, как от чужого внимания горит кожа, но боится ему поверить: он давно познал ценность осторожности.

Он переступает с ноги на ногу, обдумывая варианты действий, и прижимает руку к теплой после сна груди Тора. Оглядывается в поиске того, что помогло бы освободиться и от цепкой хватки, и от жара, что кипит вдоль позвоночника, туманя разум. Разводит пальцы в стороны и, поймав на себе удивленный взгляд, ногтями царапает кожу. Тор столь потрясен, что может лишь вздрогнуть, и тут его под колени бьет стул. Локи освобождается и становится по другую сторону кровати.

— Ты всегда умел доставлять неприятности, — говорит Тор, потирая порозовевшие отметины от ногтей. Его голос по-прежнему теплый от веселья и открывшихся горизонтов. Локи улыбается воспоминаниям и предостерегающе вскидывает руку, когда Тор делает шаг вперед.

Тот тоже поднимает руки — не столько сдаваясь, сколько предлагая перемирие.

— Сейчас не время для игр, — говорит он с ноткой неуверенности. Из-за нее Локи готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы Тор снова к нему прикоснулся — пусть даже просто толкнул к стене. Сей порыв он обращает в пепел.

— Не время, — соглашается он, чтобы полюбоваться удивлением на лице Тора. — Нельзя же, чтобы ты разгуливал среди своего народа таким взъерошенным. 

Он берет с кровати плащ и накидывает на себя. Смотрит, как Тор ополаскивает лицо и волосы, как без раздумий позволяет шортам соскользнуть на пол. В отличие от Локи он никогда не скрывал своего тела.

Локи машинально отводит глаза — привычка, въевшаяся под кожу. Затем осознает, что все приличия тоже превратились в пепел и, не таясь, — хоть Тор и не видит — скользит взглядом по крепким мышцам. Смотрит на замеченный ранее шрам, что спускается по ягодице. Он не кажется глубоким, но наверняка болел. Локи не знает, появился ли сей шрам на Сакааре или во время сражения с Хелой, а может, и того раньше — в логове Суртура или во время приключений с мидгардцами. Откуда бы он ни взялся, Локи он нравится.

Натянув брюки, Тор оборачивается, и Локи придает лицу равнодушия.

— А рубашку надевать не собираешься? — спрашивает он, приподняв бровь. Тор кривится и надевает доспех.

— Не все так стыдятся своей наготы как ты, брат, — отзывается он и указывает на прикроватный столик возле Локи. — Не подашь?

Локи берет глазную повязку. Она кожаная, с бронзовыми штрихами и совсем не похожая на золотую повязку Одина. Локи кидает ее Тору, идет к двери и демонстративно ждет, постукивая по косяку. Говорит:

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что на этом проклятом корабле есть еда.

— Конечно, — говорит Тор, надев повязку. — Пойдем. Уверен, ты захочешь приодеться к завтраку.

На Локи простая рубашка и тканевые брюки — ненадлежащее одеяние для появления на публике. 

— Ты так хорошо меня знаешь, — говорит он, когда Тор выталкивает его в коридор.

***

Тора не надо просить подождать снаружи, пока Локи будет переодеваться. Он остается в коридоре и, прислонившись к двери, выбивает по ней пальцами какую-то мелодию.

Стоит Локи, одетому в годами не ношеный черный кожаный костюм, открыть дверь, как Тор осматривает его с головы до ног. Одеяние Локи по обыкновению скрывает все тело, но подчеркивает стройность и резко оттеняет кожу. Локи знает, что выглядит хорошо. Пусть Тор кривится сколько хочет — не всем нравится обнажаться. Доспехи принимают разные формы.

Тор со вздохом закатывает глаза.

— Столько одежды, брат.

Локи демонстративно поправляет воротник.

— Главное — то, как ты себя преподносишь, — сухо говорит он. — Вот почему на Сакааре я оказался в свите Грандмастера, а ты был схвачен сталкерами.

Это правда лишь наполовину. В Сакааре Локи достиг вершины отчасти благодаря своим хитростям и уловкам, но в конечном счете Грандмастер купился на милую мордашку. Обещания — вот что вознесло Локи наверх. Если Грандмастер пережил революцию, то Локи хочется думать, что тот все еще ждет.

— Просто я неудачно приземлился, — говорит Тор, насупившись.

— Конечно, — соглашается Локи, потрепав его по плечу. — А теперь поговорим об обещанной тобою еде...

— Да, точно. — Тор с гордостью указывает на линии на стене. Как будто Локи бы мог их пропустить. — Мы сделали карту... 

— Я заметил, — говорит Локи, проглатывая колкость о том, что только у одного из них проблемы со зрением. Тор все равно усмехается — как и всегда, когда Локи язвит — и спрашивает:

— Ты не мог выбрать каюту поближе?

Локи награждает его едким взглядом, подыскивая подобающий ответ, но тут из динамиков слышится громкое гудение рога. С трудом сдержав дрожь, Локи замечает:

— Полагаю, сигнал возвещает о завтраке?

Широко улыбнувшись, Тор переходит на бег. Локи торопится его догнать, поражаясь, сколь велика всегда была чаша его терпения. Разве можно будет его винить, если он подберется к Тору со слепой стороны и поставит подножку?

Они останавливаются, приблизившись к толпе у огромных сводчатых дверей, что, видимо, ведут в огромный сводчатый зал. У дверей стоят охранники в чересчур больших доспехах, но пред лицом толпы от их скрещенных копий мало толку. 

— Наши повара и пекари стараются как могут, — шепчет Тор, вставая позади всех. Кажется, он пытается не привлекать к себе внимания, но это же Тор, и потому его попытка обречена на неудачу. — Но чудес не жди.

— Тор, — говорит Локи, даже не потрудившись понизить голос, — я спал две недели. Мне все равно. Я голоден, как волк. 

Стоящий рядом мужчина издает странный задушенный звук, уставившись на Локи со смесью страха и враждебности. Тор этого то ли не замечает, то ли игнорирует. Локи бы поставил на второе. Так вот каково быть персоной нон грата, думает он. Раздражает. Он обнажает зубы в оскале, и мужчина, отшатнувшись, отводит взгляд.

Внезапное появление Локи тревожит не всех. Какой-то юноша приветственно кивает, а маленькая девочка с улыбкой указывает на Локи пальцем и радостно что-то бормочет стоящему рядом взрослому. Локи создает для девочки крохотную иллюзию кораблей и морских чудовищ и так увлекается, что замечает Хеймдалля лишь тогда, когда тот, весь такой величественный, оказывается рядом.

— Локи. Я видел, что ты очнулся.

— Конечно же видел, хранитель врат, — отзывается Локи.

— Больше нет врат, которые я мог бы охранять, — склоняет голову Хеймдалль, протягивая руку, и, когда Локи пожимает ее в традиционном приветствии, торжественно добавляет: — Хорошо, что ты снова с нами.

Заморгав, Локи растягивает губы в улыбке и вкрадчиво отзывается:

— Благодарю.

— Доброе утро, Хеймдалль, — здоровается Тор, наблюдающий за ними с неприкрытым весельем. Хеймдалль в ответ кивает, а потом говорит так, словно не только все видит, но еще и мысли читает:

— Ваше сегодняшнее расписание позволяет устроить царевичу экскурсию.

— Чудесно! — радостно отзывается Тор, хватает Локи за руку, когда охрана начинает запускать людей в зал, и ведет за собой. 

Должно быть, раньше здесь находился багажный отсек. Высокие потолки, много места, теперь заполненного рядами самодельных столов — простых деревянных ящиков, накрытых брезентом. У дальней стены находится стол поменьше из ящика повыше. Сей стол предназначен для царской свиты. Все столы одинаково ломятся от различных яств — фруктов, овощей, мяса, хлеба. Локи никогда не был рабом желудка, но после долгого сна это зрелище, быть может, самое прекрасное из всего, что он видел в жизни.

— Повара заслуживают всяческих похвал, — искренне говорит он. Улыбнувшись еще шире, Тор с энтузиазмом ведет его к почетному столу и указывает на место по свою правую руку.

Хлопает по скамье.

— Садись, брат.

— Справа от тебя?

— Конечно. Где же еще?

Локи колеблется, и Тор тянет его вниз.

Никогда прежде Локи не находился по правую руку от Тора. Всегда слева, а если справа, то вторым после матери. Тор не может не замечать символизма, но раз он не обращает на него внимания, то Локи поступит также. Он берет кусок засоленного мяса, хлеб и, повернувшись к Тору, с неподдельным интересом спрашивает:

— Целое пиршество, брат, а ведь сейчас только завтрак. Хватит ли нам припасов?

— Еды у нас навалом, — говорит Тор, но Локи понимает, что тот держится лишь благодаря позитивному настрою. Слишком уж сдержанной становится его улыбка. — Впрочем, нас на корабле немало, и кто знает, сколько времени займет путь до Земли?

— Что, если нам не хватит припасов? — терпеливо повторяет Локи.

— До того, как это случится, мы где-нибудь остановимся, чтобы докупить еды. А еще ткани и пряжи для новой одежды, может, еще оружия, хотя большинство вооружено своим… — Умолкнув, Тор берет со стола фрукт и пытается разрезать его ножом. Локи смеется, берет другой фрукт и делает ногтем аккуратный надрез. 

Тор нелепо разевает рот, и Локи смеется еще сильней.

— Научился у Грандмастера, — объясняет он. Тору, похоже, ответ не нравится, и потому Локи сжимает его руку, заставляя выронить нож. — Эти плоды странные: к ним, как и к нашим, требуется особый подход. — Он вжимает ноготь в определенном месте и отпускает Тора. Поддразнивает: — Тебе просто нужны ногти подлиннее.

— Я же не девчонка, — поморщившись, ляпает Тор. Локи прячет усмешку в ладони: Валькирия берет со стола что-то похожее на грейпфрут и убийственно улыбается.

— А чем плохи девчонки? 

— Ничем, я просто… — Тор замолкает, пытаясь подобрать слова. Несколько напряженных секунд Валькирия смотрит на него, а потом пихает в плечо.

— Ну у тебя и физиономия, — смеется она, оценивающе смотрит на Локи и отходит к другому концу стола, по пути кидая приглянувшуюся еду в мешок. 

Локи и не пытается сдержать смех. Тор кидает на него свирепый взгляд, а потом рассказывает о демократии, воцарившейся в Асгарде, пока Локи спал. Рассказывает, как Хеймдалль и Валькирия («Брунгильда». — «Что?» — «Так ее зовут. Невежливо говорить “Валькирия”, когда она сказала, что…» — «Тор, я спал». — «Верно», — улыбается Тор.) ходили среди людей и объясняли, что каждый двухсотый («Включая детей?» — спрашивает Локи. — «Что? Да, включая детей». — «Это…» — «Заткнись».) будет выбран для нового — народного — совета. На это ушло несколько дней, но, по словам Тора, обошлось без насилия — одними высоконравственными обсуждениями.

— Бугай несколько раз разнимал дерущихся, — говорит Валькирия... Брунгильда, внезапно появляясь позади. Тор стонет, пойманный на лжи.

— Ладно, — признается он, когда Брунгильда отворачивается к кронанцу. Тот, хоть и сидит рядом с Локи, пока с ним не заговаривал. — Было несколько драк, но и положение у нас не идеальное...

Локи со смехом перебивает.

— Брат, — говорит он не без теплоты, — ты даровал народу демократию. Если бы они не подрались из-за нее, то это была бы не демократия. 

Тор смотрит на него с подозрением, затем принимает такой ответ и возвращается к еде. 

— Я с радостью попробую что-нибудь сделать с чудовищем, — наконец говорит Локи. — Или предпочитаешь быть не единственным громилой при своем убогом дворе, а, брат? 

— Они с Брунгильдой хорошо ладят. К тому же, Здоровяк разнимает дерущихся. 

— Просто прекрасно, — говорит Локи с напуской язвительностью, едва Брунгильда заканчивает говорить с кронанцем. — Что может пойти не так, когда по кораблю свободно разгуливает огромное чудовище? Конечно же, ничего, потому что они с Валькирией хорошо ладят. Тор, да она меньше его раз в пять.

— Она — валькирия. 

К удовольствию Локи, в этот момент Брунгильда снова вмешивается в их разговор и тошнотворно-сладко спрашивает:

— Кто — что? 

Тор выглядит так, словно жалеет, что вообще сегодня встал.

— Никто, ничего! Мы с Локи просто… 

— Собачитесь, — говорит Брунгильда, с улыбкой глядя, как Тор оправдывается. Наверное, думает Локи, дразнить Тора — одно из ее любимых занятий. Как и его. — Слышала, вы часто собачитесь. 

И когда асы стали такими сплетниками?

— Знаешь, мы уже давно не собачимся, а сражаемся, — улыбается Тор. — Как же здорово не желать заковать Локи в цепи! Он так старается.

Локи, нахмурившись, вонзает в мясо нож.

— Не наглей.

***

Следующие после завтрака часы Тор неторопливо проводит Локи по недрам корабля, указывая на разные каюты. Для зверя изолировали целое крыло. Брунгильда с мешком еды на плече набирает код от двери. Локи не горит желанием здесь задерживаться и потому указывает на другой цвет на карте:

— Покажи, что там.

Где-то посреди экскурсии к ним является напасть в виде Хеймдалля, который просит следовать за ним.

— Горючее уходит быстрее, чем мы думали, — говорит он, стоит им спрятаться от любопытных глаз за дверями зала Совета, по совместительству — административного центра корабля.

Тор, нахмурившись, берет протянутые Хеймдаллем бумаги и тяжело садится во главе стола.

— Если сбавим скорость, то не успеем добраться до планеты с топливом, — говорит он, и под тяжестью короны его голос звучит как никогда старым. Локи мог бы что-нибудь съязвить на сей счет, но не хочет ломать установившийся между ними зыбкий мир и потому, сев на один из стульев, молча наблюдает.

Минут десять Тор рассматривает звездные карты. Время от времени спрашивает о чем-нибудь Хеймдалля и хмурится, услышав ответ.

— Вот здесь, — наконец он кладет карту на стол и указывает на скопление планет неподалеку от синей отметины, которая, как предполагает Локи, обозначает корабль. — Здесь находится планетарная система Крала. Это лучший вариант.

Хеймдалль смотрит сначала на карту, затем — в огромный, почти на всю стену, иллюминатор. Видимо, раньше это помещение было обеденным залом: здесь есть и стулья, и стол, а другая дверь наверняка ведет на кухню.

— Дорога до системы Крала займет два месяца, — медленно говорит Хеймдалль, по-прежнему глядя наружу. — Если и успеем, то с трудом.

— Это лучший вариант, — повторяет Тор. 

— Конечно, мой царь, — говорит Хеймдалль, берет карты и уходит, на прощанье кивнув Локи.

Стоит двери закрыться, как Тор роняет голову на руки и вздыхает, всем своим видом выражая усталость. Локи тут же становится неуютно — совсем как утром, до того, как разбудить Тора. Откашлявшись, Локи пытается успокоить его.

— Пойдем, брат. Сейчас ты ничего не можешь сделать. Сколько ни хмурься, волнением делу не помочь.

Эти слова ни к чему не приводят: видимо, за прошедшие годы Локи подрастерял хватку. Он поднимается с места и становится перед Тором. Берет за подбородок, приподнимает ему голову, заглядывая в глаза, и говорит:

— Давай устроим поединок. После двух недель сна хорошая драка пошла бы мне на пользу.

Это отчасти ложь: несмотря на исцеляющий сон, Локи бы с радостью никогда больше не сражался, но хорошая драка всегда помогала Тору расслабиться. К тому же, Локи любит смотреть на Тора в действии, пусть для этого ему и придется взять огонь на себя.

— Я тебя за секунду сделаю, — отвечает Тор. Он пытается говорить снисходительно, но полностью скрыть интерес в голосе ему не удается. Этим Локи и пользуется:

— Без глаза? Я бы не был так уверен.

По Тору видно, что желание и дальше глазеть на карты борется в нем с желанием уложить Локи на лопатки. Впрочем, борьбой это назвать нельзя — так, перепалкой.

— Ты сам напросился, — говорит Тор и показывает путь.

Как ни странно, тренировочный зал неплохо обустроен для своих целей, чем сильно отличается от остальных помещений. Вокруг Брунгильды собралось полсотни асов. Она проводит показательную тренировку: выкрикивает инструкции, медленно взмахивает мечом в сторону своих напарников, двух сакаарцев. Стоит Тору с Локи войти, как Брунгильда, приподняв бровь, смотрит на них и взмахивает рукой со словами: «Довольно!».

Тор улыбается, машет и идет к стоящему у стены оружию. Поднимает меч и принимается им размахивать. Крутит запястьями и разминается перед сражением. Локи уже жалеет о своей затее.

— Что происходит? — спрашивает Брунгильда у Тора.

— Мы собираемся сразиться. — Локи пытается говорить с энтузиазмом, который испытывал, когда предложил эту идею, а не с прибавляющейся тревогой, которую испытывает сейчас.

— Ладно, — пожимает плечами Брунгильда. — Судья нужен?

— Если тебе не сложно, — говорит Локи и, как учили, отходит от Тора на двенадцать шагов. Разминает пальцы и плечи, а когда Тор спрашивает: «Оружие брать будешь?», демонстративно поднимает руки, в которых мелькают кинжалы. Затем отвечает вопросом на вопрос:

— Как будем сражаться? До первой крови? До первого падения?

Тор кивает, и Брунгильда становится между ними.

— Проиграет первый, кто упадет на колени. — Она переводит взгляд между ними — приценивается, делает ставку, как сделала бы на Сакааре. Она поставила бы на Тора, думает Локи. Все всегда ставят на Тора. Затем Брунгильда поднимает руку и отсчитывает: три, два, один.

Тор нападает с улыбкой — опускает меч, вполсилы целясь Локи в бок. Локи в последний миг уклоняется и заходит со слепой стороны. Ясно как день: Тор пытается не причинить ему вреда. Это он зря, и Локи подначивает его:

— Брат, у тебя были недели на то, чтобы вернуться в форму. — К счастью, Тор берет себя в руки и целится в плечо, но Локи парирует удар скрещенными кинжалами. Они с Тором схлестываются, широко улыбаясь.

Тор, конечно, сильнее, и чем дольше они напирают друг на друга, тем выше риск для Локи оказаться на коленях. Если это случится слишком быстро, то план провалится, и потому Локи, собрав остатки сил, резко подается вперед, удивляя Тора и вырываясь из захвата.

Локи быстро отступает назад. Тор не бросается следом — стоит и смотрит, оценивая место и свои возможности. Пока они прикидывают варианты, тишина нарушается лишь звуком их тяжелого дыхания. Асы стоят, даже не дыша.

Тор резко обрушивает на Локи три удара подряд с такой силой, что приходится призвать меч, чтобы их отразить.

— Да ладно тебе, Локи, — улыбается Тор, теперь поддразнивая уже его, и повторяет вопрос минувших дней: — Когда ты уже попытаешься всерьез?

Локи тихо ликует — как хорошо работает его план! — и тут же хмурится. Поднимает меч и снова заходит с левой стороны. Тор едва успевает отразить атаку, но бьет куда быстрее, чем Локи ожидал, заставляя сражаться всерьез. Локи вкладывает в блоки всю силу, и Тор довольно смеется.

— А вот это уже совсем другое дело, — говорит он, тяжело дыша, и, не давая Локи времени перевести дух, снова нападает.

Локи щурится и меняет тактику — роняет из левой руки меч и снова материализует кинжал. Создает двойника и уворачивается. Тор, всем весом навалившийся на меч, падает сквозь иллюзию.

— Вечно ты со своими фокусами, — говорит он и нападает. 

Локи резко выбрасывает левую руку вперед, целясь Тору в бок, но он недостаточно быстр — Тор перехватывает и заламывает ему запястье. Больно, но теперь Тор сосредотачивает все свое внимание на этой руке и потому не видит эфес, который с силой опускается ему на шею. От удивления Тор отпускает Локи. Тот ликующе улыбается, глядя, как Тор потирает шею.

— Разве это честно, о, призыватель молний.

Потом становится легче. Локи играет с Тором, оставаясь вне пределов его досягаемости и заходя со слепой стороны — Тор всячески пытается скрыть, что еще не привык обходиться без глаза. Они кружат вокруг друг друга под охи и ахи толпы, и Локи думает: план по отвлечению удался.

Когда со следующей атакой Тора из лезвия вырывается молния, Локи успевает лишь выругаться и вскрикнуть. Время будто замирает, в воздухе разносится электричество, вся вселенная замолкает. Локи знает: если бы не быстрая реакция Брунгильды, отпихнувшей толпу назад, не обошлось бы без потерь.

Когда он переводит взгляд на Тора, на том нет лица. Локи с опозданием понимает, что должен был понять все куда раньше. Опаленная простыня и сцена в Зале Совета связаны.

— Брат, — Локи приближается, но Тор отступает назад.

— Локи, нет.

— Брат, — повторяет он уже тверже, приближается к Тору и берет за плечи, заставляя взглянуть на себя. Слетающие с кожи Тора молнии причиняют боль, но Локи выдержит. Должен выдержать.

— Я не хотел… — шепчет Тор и замолкает, издав задушенный звук, которого Локи не слышал очень давно. Такой несчастный случай уже бывал. Однажды в пылу сражения Тор ударил своего учителя так сильно, что убил. После этого он много дней ни с кем не разговаривал. Тогда он был таким юным и всего лишь принцем.

Зря Локи его подначивал. Ему следовало честно сражаться и честно проиграть.

— Конечно же не хотел, — рявкает Локи. Впрочем, зря его злость направлена на Тора. Тот потеряно озирается по сторонам, и глаз его сверкает электрическим светом.

— Какой же из меня царь, раз своей безрассудностью я причиняю вред своему народу? — вопрошает Тор, и Локи проклинает Хелу за то, что та уничтожила Мьёльнир, проклинает себя за глупость, проклинает все решения, что привели их к этой ситуации.

— Ты никого не ранил, — говорит он и переходит от увещеваний к угрозам: — Я уйду, если будешь глупить и упиваться жалостью.

Локи не уйдет, и угроза не приносит ожидаемого эффекта, поэтому он идет на риск и, призвав кинжал, быстро бьет. Неглубоко, но так, чтобы у Тора пошла кровь. Шока оказывается достаточно, чтобы молния, еще несколько мгновений потрещав, исчезает.

— Ну ладно, — говорит Локи чуть обескуражено. Рука все еще побаливает от удара молнии. Тор поворачивается к нему. Его глаз стал обычным. На миг Тор выглядит таким юным, что Локи невольно отводит взгляд. — Было весело.

Краем глаза заметив, что Тор качает головой, Локи снова смотрит на него. Взгляд Тора ясный, радужка — голубая. И это почти убедительно. Почти.

Тор всегда знал: нельзя казаться слабым перед своим народом. Это внушали ему — им обоим — с самого рождения, и потому Локи знает: Тор скрывает как свои страхи, так и вину. Локи, хорошо его понимая, одновременно и гордится своим братом, и жалеет о том, что тот вынужден так поступать. Тору не пристали сложности, думает он, но потом принимает тот факт, что Тор был рожден для сложностей. Взаправду чудо, что ему так долго не приходилось учиться лгать.

Брунгильда подходит и непринужденно хлопает Тора по плечу.

— Наблюдать за поединками всегда опасно, Величество, — громко говорит она, и ее слова вызывают в толпе согласные, хоть и чуточку оторопелые возгласы. — Нам всем это известно.

Локи ей благодарен. 

— А теперь, прошу нас простить, — говорит он, обращаясь ко всем присутствующим и переводя внимание с Тора на себя. — Полагаю, следует дать вам вернуться к своим тренировкам.

— Верно, — откашлявшись, соглашается Брунгильда и ведет всех в другую часть зала: — Пойдемте. Как вы сами видели, нет предела совершенству.

Когда асы отходят подальше, Локи поворачивается к Тору. Тот все еще напряжен. Он поднимает меч и водружает его на подставку так, будто тот оскорбил его. 

— Может, хватит уже? — говорит Локи не без раздражения, потому что хоть и все понимает, но не обязан принимать. — Упивающийся жалостью к себе правитель нужен этому кораблю меньше всего. Слушай, Тор, я знаю, что ты...

— Оставь меня в покое, Локи, — вздыхает Тор.

— О, так вот чего ты хочешь? — говорит Локи. Несмотря на все самообладание, Тору всегда удавалось будить в нем подростка — не знающего, как поступить, такого юного и ненавидящего, когда от него отделывались. Он понимает, что его поведение не помогает, но злится: его план разваливается на куски. — Чтобы я оставил тебя в покое, и ты мог всласть погрустить и пожалеть себя? Видимо, этим ты и занимался последние две недели, когда не устраивал спектакль перед своим народом. Это тебе на пользу не пойдет.

Тор поднимает руку, и Локи невольно замолкает.

— Я не буду с тобой спорить, — говорит Тор. — Развлекайся, а мне надо работать.

***

Следующую неделю они с Тором едва обмениваются простыми любезностями. Задетая гордость и упрямство — их семейная черта, не иначе — заставляют Локи бездействовать. Во время еды он садится в дальнем конце стола и пытается не замечать, как Тор становится все бледнее — из-за знакомого Локи недосыпания, от которого тускнеет кожа и под глазами появляются синяки. Локи пытается не замечать, как заторможено Тор улыбается, как почти до крови кусает губы, как смотрит на Локи и тут же отводит взгляд, стоит посмотреть в ответ.

Локи проводит время со Зверем — испробует на нем разные заклинания, пытаясь вернуть Беннера, и раздраженно сдается, когда ничего не срабатывает. Локи проводит время с Брунгильдой — учит асов сражаться не по правилам, пока Брунгильда не особо любезно, но без злобы не просит отвалить: мол, в большинстве продемонстрированных приемов требуется магия. Оставшееся время Локи проводит в постели — раз Тор с ним не разговаривает, то он ничем не может помочь. В его голове эта реплика звучит почти так же ехидно, как звучала бы вслух.

Из своих дворцовых покоев Локи взял не только одежду, но и книги, и потому проводит массу времени за чтением. Смакуя, медленно читает огромный мидгардский фолиант — полное собрание сочинений автора с именем как у воина. 

А еще Локи оправдывается куда больше, чем ему бы хотелось — и это учитывая, что он держится подальше от Тора якобы тому назло.

— Едва ли я в чем-то виноват, — в восемнадцатый раз говорит он — теперь Хеймдаллю, который вломился к нему после одного стука и обнаружил лежащим в беспорядке одеял с мидгардской книгой на коленях. — Ты же его знаешь, он никогда не попросит о помощи. 

— Знаю, — говорит Хеймдалль, и Локи слышит невысказанное: «Так сделай же что-нибудь». Локи знает, что должен что-то сделать, просто пока не знает, что. Его последний план успеха не возымел.

Поэтому у него есть все основания спросить:

— И чего же именно ты от меня ожидаешь?

Вопрос язвительный лишь наполовину, потому что Локи и правда хочет услышать ответ. 

— Чтобы ты все исправил, — говорит Хеймдалль, на что Локи закатывает глаза. — Ты его брат, и...

— Сейчас я скорее его мучитель, как ты мог заметить, — возражает Локи. — На сей раз этого вряд ли достаточно.

Проигнорировав его слова, Хеймдалль продолжает:

— Ты знаешь его как никто другой.

Локи со вздохом закрывает книгу.

— Тор устал, вот и все. Он более чем способен справляться с царскими обязанностями. Ему нужно лишь... — Локи замолкает: в голове формируется идея. Он смотрит на Хеймдалля и медленно расплывается в улыбке. — Ему нужно лишь немного поспать.

***

Потратив день на подготовку к своему плану, Локи подходит за ужином к Тору и садится рядом, пока место не заняли Корг или Брунгильда.

— Рад встрече, брат, — говорит он и видит, как Тор меняется в лице. Нет, тот очень пытается притвориться, что не рад, но Локи слишком долго его знает.

— Прости меня, — продолжает Локи, хотя считает, что ему не за что извиняться. Он очень даже преуспел — узнал о проблеме с молнией, о причине проблемы, о причине причины и придумал, как все исправить. Но извинение положит хорошее начало и вовлечет Тора в разговор.

Какое-то время они осторожно беседуют на безобидные темы, затем Брунгильда втягивает Тора в спор, а кронанец поворачивается к Локи. 

— Приятель, сначала тебя не было целую вечность, а потом ты садился от нас подальше, словно мы тут заразные. Похоже, за короткое время много чего случилось. Не хочешь об этом поговорить? Не парься, если нет, я все понимаю. Просто знай, что я тут.

Локи моргает. Он и представить не мог, что эта груда камней сможет соединить так много слов. Он пытается придумать подходящий ответ, но, видимо, действует недостаточно быстро.

— Все в порядке, бро. Я и не думал, что ты захочешь. Похоже, ты куда скрытнее, чем Лорд Грома, пусть вы и братья. 

— Не по крови, — по привычке говорит Локи. Корг пожимает плечами.

— У меня есть отчим. Ну, или был. — На мгновение Корг отводит взгляд и шепчет себе под нос: — Надеюсь, мама в порядке там на Сакааре. — Затем он снова поворачивается к Локи: — Суть в том, что семьи бывают странными. Я слышал, что та женщина с моста была сестрой Лорда Грома.

— Ее звали Хела. 

— И она сломала его особый молот, — говорит Корг. Его интонация не вопросительная, но Локи все равно отвечает:

— Да. 

Корг кивает и серьезно продолжает:

— Молот, который его натягивал.

Чуть не свалившись со скамьи, Локи для равновесия хватается за сидящего рядом Тора.

— Я такого не говорил, — бормочет Тор, тем самым признаваясь, что подслушивал. Локи смеется как сумасшедший.

Раздражать Тора сейчас не стоит, но Локи не может удержаться от насмешливого «конечно», которое слетает с губ, стоит кронанцу развести руки. 

— Ой, — говорит Корг, роняя на пол мелкие камушки, и — я тут приберусь, когда все уйдут. Славно, что ты снова улыбаешься, Лорд Грома. 

С этими словами Корг поворачивается к своему другу-насекомому, а Тор обращает внимание на Локи, вместе с ним посмеиваясь над глупой шуткой и идеями Корга. Но усталость все еще сквозит в каждом его движении, в том, как он ест — без аппетита, скорее для вида.

Будь на его месте Локи, то уже бы напился до забытья — он всегда решал свои проблемы самым драматичным образом. Но Тор позволяет проблемам гнить, если, конечно, те не были чудовищами, с которыми можно было сразиться. Общение и правда никогда не было коньком в их семье, особенно когда требовало откровенность с самим собой.

Когда ужин, наконец, подходит к концу, Локи провожает Тора до покоев.

— Ты устал, мой царь, — говорит он, с тихим щелчком закрывая за собой дверь. 

Тор молча окунает руки в чашу с водой и проводит ими по волосам. Потом вздыхает:

— Что тебе нужно, Локи?

— Ничего. А вот тебе следует отдохнуть. 

Тор поднимает на него взгляд:

— Как я могу?

Локи слышит невысказанное: как я могу отдыхать, когда топлива может не хватить до ближайшей планеты. Если мы застрянем, то еды нам надолго не хватит, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Тор чувствует бессилие, хотя и не знает, каково остаться без сил. А вот Локи знает. Он вздыхает и прибегает к лести:

— Брат, подумай о городе, что ты построил в чреве этого корабля. Никому другому такое было бы не под силу. 

— Я думаю об этом, Локи. Только об этом и думаю.

Ладно, мысленно вздыхает Локи, и пробует другой подход. Теперь — честность.

— Не хочу говорить — из-за этого признания ты должен понять, что я сейчас скажу правду — но у тебя есть все задатки для того, чтобы стать великим царем. 

Суровый взгляд Тора сменяется грустной улыбкой, словно он хочет ему поверить, но не может.

— Ты лгал мне и прежде.

Локи чувствует, как по примеру Тора на его лице появляется улыбка, с которой он справиться не может, да и не хочет.

— Сейчас не лгу, — признает он, потому что и правда не лжет. Если бы только Тор знал, как до глупого смешно то, что Локи убеждает его в том, что тот будет великим царем, хотя всегда хотел обратного — чтобы Тор потерпел неудачу. — Мне ненавистна сама мысль о твоем успехе, — тихо и искренне говорит он и переходит к делу: — Тор, когда ты в последний раз спал?

Тор пытается увильнуть от ответа.

— С моим сном все в порядке, — говорит он. Локи указывает на выжженные еще сильнее простыни. 

— Попытайся снова.

Тор, почти готовый сдаться, позволяет Локи подойти так близко, что их почти ничего не разделяет, но все же сопротивляется:

— Разве не будет глупо довериться тебе сейчас?

Локи рад слышать, что на самом деле Тор так не думает — его тон совершенно не убедителен.

— Куда я пойду, если причиню тебе вред? — спрашивает Локи. — Мы в открытом космосе, и Коммодор не сможет пролететь столько, чтобы добраться до планеты.

Тор выдавливает усталую улыбку.

— Хорошо, но если ты выкинешь какой-нибудь фокус, я найду способ наказать тебя.

«Ты сам сказал, что я могу быть большим, чем Бог хитрости. Можешь считать, сейчас я как раз и пытаюсь», — думает Локи, но не произносит это вслух. Тор сдается:

— Ладно, что ты собираешься со мной сделать?

— Прекрасно, — говорит Локи и тянется к застежке на шее Тора. — Доспех тебе лучше снять.

Тор останавливает его, взяв за запястье сильными горячими пальцами, и говорит:

— Локи, ответь. 

— Я сотворю то же заклятье, что использовал, когда в юности ты не мог заснуть, — лжет Локи и горько вздыхает, как тот, кому не верят, хоть он — сама искренность. — Ничего боле.

Промычав очередное «ладно», Тор отпускает его, стаскивает доспех и переодевается в пижамные шорты. Локи тем временем садится на кровать и плетет заклинание, ощущая на себе тяжесть взгляда Тора. Он наполовину закончил, когда Тор заговаривает снова. 

— Локи, — тихо говорит он, устроившись на подушках и наблюдая за руками Локи. — Прости, что избегал тебя. Ты был прав, это не… — он обрывает себя. — То была не твоя вина. 

Локи пытается заставить Тора умолкнуть, пока они оба не наговорили жутких сентиментальностей. Ему уже и так не по себе. 

— Тор...

К счастью, Тор просто хочет поговорить о молнии. О практичных вещах.

— Ты говорил про контроль. Я думал, что все контролирую. Думал, что после моста силы мои под контролем. 

Локи на мгновение опускает руки, переставая творить заклинание, и вертит самый обожженный кусок простыни.

— А это тебе ни о чем не говорило? — говорит он, приподнимая бровь. 

Тор пропускает его слова мимо ушей, и Локи позволяет себе незаметно улыбнуться, возвращаясь к заклинанию. Зрительно он частично в этой реальности, частично в другой.

— Ты можешь помочь? — спрашивает размытая фигура Тора, и у Локи ноет в груди, когда тот продолжает: — Я не хотел причинить тебе боль.

— Могу, — говорит он, но дыхание перехватывает и получается лишь шепот. Вот вам и не сентиментальный. — Да, я могу помочь, но позже. Пока ты слишком измотан, контроль будет ускользать. В этом все дело. Мы можем все исправить, но не сейчас. 

Локи кладет ладонь Тору на щеку, пальцем касается виска, бормочет: «Тебе и правда надо отдохнуть» и продолжает плести заклинание. Тор рукой накрывает ладонь Локи, большим пальцем поглаживая ткань, что тянется от запястья до среднего пальца.

— А теперь, царь мой, — говорит Локи пересохшими губами, — помолчи. 

— Тебе не обязательно так меня называть, — бормочет Тор и закрывает глаз еще до того, как заклинание готово. Локи пропускает магическую петлю, вдыхает, снова сосредотачиваясь, и все исправляет.

— Ты мой царь, — мягко говорит он, и почти теряет нить, когда Тор поворачивает голову и целует его ладонь. В этот раз Локи едва сдерживает дрожь. Сейчас он мог бы перерезать Тору глотку, мог бы ранить как угодно, и на пугающий миг ему кажется, что Тор бы позволил. Но он ничего не делает. Он больше не желает причинять Тору боль. После всего, что они уже натворили, это бессмысленно. Локи продолжает плести заклинание, отдав одну руку на милость Тора. Пусть делает, что хочет. 

Тор отводит ладонь Локи от лица, смотрит на рукав и, обнажив запястье, целует.

— Ты мой брат. Равный мне. 

Локи нечего ответить. За него отвечает кожа — от прикосновения по ней предательски расходится тепло.

Боги, он не был так жалок даже тогда, когда все рухнуло в бездну. Все еще чувствуя прикосновение к запястью, Локи набрасывает на Тора магические нити и лихорадочно говорит:

— Спи. 

Тор успевает лишь удивленно взглянуть на него, затем магия тонной камней обрушивается на него сном без сновидений. Локи ложится рядом и смотрит, как выравнивается его дыхание. 

Если бы Локи мог — если бы Хеймдалль позволил (пусть и не хочется признавать, что ему важно мнение других) — то дал бы Тору проспать неделю, месяц, столько, сколько ему нужно. Для асов сей срок — ничто. Тор бы спал, пока не был бы готов проснуться. Но Локи знает, что так не получится.

Он прочел достаточно, чтобы помнить одну мидгардскую пьесу, в которой было метко сказано: и нет покоя голове в венце. Корона на подушке — подруга беспокойная. Он сказал Тору, что никогда не хотел ни короны, ни трона, а после, обезумев от падения в бездну, убедил себя в обратном.

Локи думает о полном древних знаний Тессеракте, спрятанном под кроватью. В нем один из камней, в поисках которых Тор носился по Вселенной. Локи немного жалеет о том, что взял его, что спрятал, но Тессеракт бы не исчез вместе с Асгардом. Камни слишком крепки, и он бы просто падал в космосе, пока не попал бы в руки очередного безумца с манией величия. Возможно, Суртура, если тот пережил уничтожение Асгарда. 

В любом случае, ему нужен хотя бы один козырь в преддверии того, что неизбежно грядет. Царящий мир хрупок, и Вселенная ждет, затаив дыхание. Только глупец бы не подготовился к непредвиденному, а их с Тором глупцами не назовешь. Локи не думает, что Тор простит его, когда узнает. Он лишь надеется на то, что это случится позже, а не раньше.

Локи ложится на подушки, игнорируя беспокойные мысли. Вместо этого он занимает себя тем, что убирает следы от ожогов. Работа такая монотонная, что Локи и не замечает, как засыпает.

***

Открыв дверь, Локи выглядит как Тор. Хеймдалль вздыхает и говорит:

— Это не то, чего я хотел, царевич.

— Не то, — признает Локи голосом Тора. Он и раньше принимал обличье Тора, но все равно странно. — Но это сработает. Тору нужен сон, а кораблю нужен царь. Совместить не получится, поэтому… Та-дам!

Он разводит руками для пущего эффекта, но выражение лица Хеймдалля остается суровым. 

— Я не видел, чтобы ты сообщил об этом царю. Ты не все ему сказал. 

Закатив глаза, Локи игнорирует эту реплику — ну конечно же он сказал не все!

— Если я сделаю что-то неподобающее, ты просто притащишь меня сюда и заставишь его разбудить. Тору мало ночи сна, мало того, что я ему сейчас даю, но иначе ты был бы доволен еще меньше. В течение дня Тор проснется, мы с ним объяснимся, ты скажешь: «Я же тебе говорил!». Или эти слова скажу я — в зависимости от реакции Тора. Между прочим, не думаю, что она будет такой уж плохой. В своих приключениях он обзавелся неплохим чувством юмора, не правда ли?

Где-то посреди этой тирады Хеймдалль говорит: «Да будет так», но Локи продолжает, пока не осознает сказанное.

— Прошу прощения, что?

Хеймдалль смотрит на Локи странными золотистыми глазами, и на его лице появляется слабая улыбка. Локи все еще не привык, что другие смотрят на него без ужаса. А следующая фраза и вовсе с толку сбивает:

— Ты прав, царь должен восстановить силы, но и людям не стоит тревожиться понапрасну. Но если ты сделаешь что-нибудь...

Хеймдалль хрустит костяшками пальцев, и Локи, спешно отступив назад, с раздражением (скорее на себя за то, что дернулся, чем на угрозу) отвечает:

— Что я мог бы сделать, не навредив и себе, и Тору? — резко спрашивает он так, будто его поймали за пределами дворца в комендантский час и теперь отчитывают. 

— Вы, царевич, слишком широко ставите вопрос, — парирует Хеймдалль. — Я ожидаю от вас чего угодно.

— Тут ты меня подловил, — отвечает Локи. Что ж, хоть кто-то еще считает его непредсказуемым.

С мгновение задержав на нем взгляд, Хеймдалль идет в обеденный зал. Локи следует за ним, стараясь подражать Тору. Обычно это прекрасно ему удается, но Тор изменился вплоть до походки. В ней меньше высокомерия, больше степенности. Манера держаться напоминает Одина, каким бы тот был без груза прожитых лет, и Фриггу без идеального изящества, и даже Локи с его жестикуляцией. Локи скучает по тому, как просто было подражать прежнему Тору. 

— Ты выбрал плохой день, — тихо говорит Хеймдалль, стоит добраться до стола и взять ту еду, которую бы взял Тор, а не столь манящие сладости. Локи не успевает спросить: почему, потому что на него оглядывается Брунгильда:

— А другой брат где? — Она запихивает кусок мяса в рот с ожидаемым от нее изяществом. Она ничуть не смущается; Локи невольно чувствует растущее к ней уважение, — и ненавидит ее за это. Капельку, пока еще может. Локи награждает ее сияющей и простодушной улыбкой Тора, которую идеально умеет имитировать.

— Мой брат все еще в постели, — говорит он. Лучше всего та ложь, что отчасти правдива. Локи только надеется, что Брунгильда не настолько глупа, чтобы проверять. 

— А-а, — говорит она и гаденько улыбается. — Ты меньше похож на привидение, а другой брат еще в постели. Кажется, ты говорил, что вы братья не по крови? 

Момент выбран идеально — Локи давится напитком, а эта ужасная женщина лишь смеется. 

— Когда они были юны, «другой» по полдня читал в кровати, пока его брат хранил покой Девяти миров, — говорит Хеймдалль. Локи приходится превратить свое фырканье в смех.

— Верно. Но кроме того он изучал дипломатию, проводя время со Всеотцом, и ему цены не было, когда он присоединился к нам на миссиях. 

— Да, чувак, — говорит Корг, выглядывая из-за Валькирии и посыпая пылью суп. Неопределенно машет в сторону Локи и продолжает: — Он сражался на мосту против тех мертвяков, да и на Сакааре действовал убедительно. Иногда те, у кого язык подвешен, весьма полезны в разрушении. 

Локи прячет улыбку в ладони и старательно молчит, пока Брунгильда спорит с Коргом о том, есть ли во время сражения толк от слов.

— А еще был случай Нифльхейме, — встревает Хеймдалль. Локи бросает на него тяжелый взгляд.

— Если бы Локи не было с нами в Нифльхейме, — ровно говорит он, уняв ярость настолько, чтобы лгать убедительно, — то тебе бы пришлось сообщить Всеотцу о том, что его сына и наследника сожрал Нидхёгг. 

Нифльхейм был от начала до конца катастрофой, одним из не совсем одобренных Всеотцом путешествий после совершеннолетия Тора. Тот беспрестанно доказывал, что чего-то достоин, хоть все и так доставалось ему на блюдечке. Локи тогда почти умер. Тору пришлось тащить его к мосту на руках, о чем Локи потом годами припоминали. Троица, хватаясь от смеха за бока, при каждой возможности напоминала ему, как он «свалился в обморок» при виде пожирающего трупы дракона. 

Они перестали вспоминать об этом после того, как Локи превратился в Нидхёгга и до полусмерти их напугал. Воспоминания вызывают у Локи улыбку. 

Хеймдалль чуть склоняет голову.

— Прошу прощения, ваше величество. Должно быть, я запамятовал.

За это Локи излишне сильно хлопает его по плечам.

— Такое случается даже с лучшими из нас.

— Ага, скажешь тоже, — говорит Брунгильда, складывает в мешок остатки еды из тарелки и уходит.

— Ты говорил что-то о том, что я выбрал плохой день, — напоминает Локи, понизив голос, хоть Корг и занят односторонней беседой с насекомым. — Почему это? 

— Сегодня состоится заседание совета, — объясняет Хеймдалль. 

— Хеймдалль, — медленно говорит Локи, — я выбрал наилучший день из всех возможных. 

Вздохи Хеймдалля слышны на протяжении всего завтрака.

***

Оказывается, есть многое, что нужно обсудить.

Совет Тора — сборище разномастное. В него входят молодые и старые, мужчины и женщины, умелые ремесленники и будущие воины. Локи впечатлен тем, сколько полномочий Тор предоставил демократии, когда на других планетах с ней сражались годами. 

Он занимает место во главе стола, сумев — хоть и с трудом — сесть с прямой спиной, как сделал бы Тор, величественно и властно, что очень отличается от его собственной манеры сидеть. Хеймдалль становится рядом, откашливается и указывает на какого-то старика.

— Начинайте, советник Йоанн.

К легкому раздражению, почти вся встреча проходит тихо и без споров. От скуки Локи думает, а не предложить ли Совету партийную систему, но потом решает, что слишком дорожит своим лицом. Если он перейдет черту, то Тор уже не посчитает его развлечения такими уж забавными.

Третий советник из пятнадцати — женщина по имени Эйвор — заводит речь о раненых. Она говорит об отсутствии лекарств, о том, что все зелья и мази были потрачены на тяжелораненых. Тор об этом не упоминал — не сказал ни слова — и Локи сжимает зубы, чувствуя, как сосет под ложечкой. Эйвор говорит, что у них трое пациентов, которые скоро умрут, если ничего не предпринять

— Знаю, сейчас вы ничего не можете для них сделать, царь мой, — говорит она. — Просто… если бы мы сделали остановку, то, может, смогли бы...

— Если целители составят список, то во время остановки на дозаправку мы постараемся найти все необходимое, — говорит Локи и, кинув на Хеймдалля обвиняющий взгляд, добавляет: — И я отправлю своего брата. Локи довольно сведущ в исцеляющей магии, может, он сможет как-то помочь.

— Царь мой, — громче, чем нужно, говорит один из советников, который кажется Локи смутно знакомым, и, сурово глядя, продолжает: — Вы упомянули своего брата. При всем уважении, думаю, что совет должен поговорить о Локи.

— Царевиче Локи, — машинально поправляет Локи. — Поговорить насчет чего?

Мужчина оглядывается на своих коллег. Те избегают его взгляда так, словно эта тема поднимается довольно часто и хорошо им известна.

— Он разгуливает среди нас так, словно… Словно он Асгарду друг.

Вздохнув, Локи с поразительной, учитывая обстоятельства, рассудительностью говорит:

— С чего бы ему не быть...

— Мы что, должны забыть все его преступления? — набрасывается на него мужчина. Хеймдалль выступает вперед, положив руку на рукоять Хофунда.

— Не перебивайте своего царя, — говорит он с убийственным спокойствием. — Твое предложение обсудить положение царевича услышано, но по-прежнему не принято. Все, кто согласен, поднимите руку. 

Только трое поднимают руки. Некий юнец говорит:

— Принц Локи помог нам спастись. Он отважно сражался на мосту с мертвыми и самозваной царицей. Он друг Асгарду.

Эйвор кивает:

— Его величество доверяет ему. Раз доверяет его величество, то доверяю и я. Ты, Хакон Магнуссон, позоришь своего отца.

Закатив глаза, Хеймдалль убирает руку с меча и, наклонившись к Локи, бормочет: «Останови их, пока не началась драка».

— С какой стати мне их останавливать? — отзывается Локи с несвойственной Тору улыбкой, но увидев, как Хакон Магнуссон замахивается на Эйвор, бьет кулаком по столу.

Все замолкают и смотрят на него.

— Твое предложение не принимается, сын Магнуса, — спокойно говорит Локи, — но, уверяю, если мой брат что-нибудь выкинет, ты можешь первым сказать «я же говорил». — Он поворачивается к Хеймдаллю. — На этом все? 

— Встреча закончена, — громко объявляет Хеймдалль. Советник Хакон вскакивает и уходит, хмуро глядя в их сторону. Остальные советники следуют за ним, и Локи слышит, как они продолжают спорить. Раздается прекрасный звук — похоже, Эйвор дает подзатыльник Хакону Магнуссону.

Хеймдалль выразительно откашливается. Локи возвращает лицу спокойствие и царственность, и они идут к выходу.

— Тут всегда так? — с искренним интересом спрашивает он.

— Нет, — с ноткой веселья говорит Хеймдалль. — Не всегда, хотя советник Хакон каждый раз заводит о вас речь. Думаю, он добивается вашей казни.

— Уверен, что Тору на это нечего ответить, — усмехается Локи, прощупывая почву. Хеймдалль, хмурясь, говорит до жути честно:

— Царь всегда защищает вас изо всех сил.

А на это Локи ответить нечего, и он просто уходит, следуя за синей линией на стене.

***

Асгардские Кузни Душ, стоявшие в лечебных палатах, были сотворены магами, но не обязательно было быть магом, чтобы пользоваться ими. Слишком мало их осталось. Асгардские нравы и обычаи — даже для живущих среди них, — весьма сложны для оценки. Одина с Фриггой почитали за владение сейдом, но к другим относились иначе. Простых магов боялись и изгоняли даже за элементарную магию. В детстве Локи осторожничал, пока наконец не осознал: он царевич, и двойные стандарты так и просятся, чтобы их использовать.

Как бы то ни было, больничное крыло в своем теперешнем виде занимает лишь одну комнату, с обеих сторон обставленную соломенными постелями, на которых сидит или лежит примерно полсотни асов с ранениями разной степени тяжести. Локи нерешительно замирает на пороге, пока не чувствует позади Хеймдалля. 

Должно быть, для Тора настоящее наказание — видеть их и понимать, что он ничего не может сделать, но Локи все равно чувствует, как кожу покалывает знакомая злость. Он злится на Тора, злится, что тот ничего ему не сказал. Наверное, он должен злиться и на себя за то, что после всего пережитого Тор считает, что не может делиться с ним такими вещами.

Локи понадобится время и все силы, чтобы помочь больным, хотя некоторым, он чувствует, не помочь даже магией. Он решает, что отчитает Тора, как только тот проснется, и тут к ним подходит молодая женщина с решительным выражением лица.

— Доброго вам дня, ваше величество, — говорит она, приседая в небольшом реверансе, который смотрится неправильно. Ее каштановые волосы беспорядочно собраны на затылке, а шея, похоже, испачкана кровью. — Господин Хеймдалль.

Хеймдалль улыбается ей тепло, с гордостью, и Локи изо всех сил старается не смотреть на него слишком пристально.

— Зигрид, как сегодня наши пациенты?

— С прошлого посещения его величества мало что изменилось, — говорит Зигрид, кивая Хеймдаллю, но обращаясь к Локи. — Без мазей и целебных бальзамов все, что мы можем, — содержать раны в чистоте и позволить природе делать свое дело.

Позади нее в одиночестве стоит мальчик с темными волосами и светлыми глазами и пытается передвигаться на хлипком костыле.

— Одд учится ходить без левой ноги, — с гордостью говорит Зигрид, проследив взгляд Локи, и понижает голос: — Бедняжка, он потерял в сражении обоих родителей.

И правда бедняжка, думает Локи, раз в одиночестве оказался на странном корабле, летящем через странные галактики, и не может ни бегать, ни играть и дружить с остальными детьми. Локи жестом показывает Хеймдаллю оставаться на месте, а сам подходит к мальчику и присаживается перед ним.

— Привет, — говорит он.

Одд удивленно приоткрывает рот.

— Мой… Ваше величество, — выдавливает он и пытается поклониться, но спотыкается, и Локи приходится его подхватить. — Рад встрече?

Локи смеется мягким смехом Тора, и Одд улыбается в ответ.

— Можно взглянуть? — спрашивает Локи, указывая на костыль. Одд выглядит сбитым с толку, и тогда Локи указывает на свое плечо и говорит: — Можешь опереться на меня.

Дитя передает костыль и опирается на Локи. Тот чувствует волнами накатывающее напряжение, задирает штанину, покрывающую искалеченную ногу, на которую Одд не может наступать. Эта травма была получена во время давки, а не в сражении. Одд отказывается смотреть на нее, пряча лицо в сгибе руки. Наверное, Зигрид и остальные велели ему не смотреть. Зрелище ужасает, и Локи знает, что должен подождать, но не может. Не тогда, когда стоящий рядом мальчишка молча вздрагивает. Локи чувствует инфекцию, готовую захватить рану, и это достаточное оправдание. 

Он опускает штанину, берет руку Одда в свою и сосредотачивается. Легко собрать осколки кости и заставить их соединиться. Он делал так множество раз после сражений с Троицей, когда те слишком увлекались. Локи по своему опыту знает, как это больно, но Одд храбро молчит. Стоит Локи закончить, как Одд осторожно переносит вес на ногу. Его дыхание прерывается, и он с широкой улыбкой поворачивается к Локи.

Локи подносит палец к губам.

— Притворись, что он тебе еще нужен, — говорит он, возвращая костыль. Одд снова опирается на него, решительно поджимая левую ногу. — Я скажу, когда тебе снова можно будет нормально ходить.

Одд горячо кивает, и Локи, рассмеявшись, встает и треплет его по волосам.

***

Часы спустя он все еще в больничном крыле — обсуждает с Зигрид лечение каждого пациента — когда замечает, что наложенное на Тора заклятье начинает спадать. Хеймдалль, играющий в шахматы с кем-то из детей, резко поднимает голову и идет к нему.

— Мы нужны в другом месте, царев… мой царь, — говорит он, впервые за день сбившись. Это отражает его волнение, и Локи вдруг резко осознает, что, возможно, совершил большую ошибку: Тор может быть не в восторге от того, что его вырубили на всю ночь и полдня, пока Локи разгуливал в его обличии. Очень может быть, что затея ничем хорошим не закончится. 

— В тренировочный зал, — говорит Локи Хеймдаллю, извинившись перед целителями и пообещав вернуться позже и закончить за Хеймдалля игру. Затем понижает голос: — Если уж придется сразиться с братом, то мне нужно подходящее окружение и оружие под рукой. 

Они наблюдают за тренировочным поединком Брунгильды и сакаарского воителя. Сражаясь, те выкрикивают названия приемов и маневров для зрителей. Посреди представления Локи видит себя, пробирающегося через толпу. 

«Я рискую прослыть грубияном», — лениво думает Локи. Тор становится рядом и грозно кладет руку ему на плечо. Указательный и большой пальцы сжимаются на горле. Улыбнувшись, Тор приветствует его с жизнерадостностью, которой противоречит лишь сильная хватка.

— Брат мой. 

Да гори оно все синим пламенем, думает Локи и решает идти до конца, широко улыбается и отзывается:

— Брат! Как ты спал?

— Я проснулся, а тебя нигде нет, — Тор понижает голос, чтобы его слышал только Локи. Тот игнорирует подтекст, вложенный в эту фразу, и Тор продолжает: — Представь себе мое удивление, когда я узнал, который час.

— Время относительно, — говорит Локи, и Тор снова сжимает его плечи — уже крепче.

— Ладно-ладно, все, — только и успевает выдавить Локи перед тем, как раздается приглушенный грохот, и тело пронизывает разряд молнии. Кожа горит, позвоночник выпрямляется стрелой.

— Ты должен мною гордиться, брат, — выдавливает Локи. Пусть из-за иллюзии рука Тора и выглядит рукой Локи, хватка у нее иная — теплая, сильная. Чувство самосохранения никогда не относилось к достоинствам Локи, и потому он продолжает: — Встреча совета прошла довольно занимательно. Даже драка случилась.

— Случилось что? — ровно спрашивает Тор. Локи замечает, что бой остановился, только потому, что смотрит в сторону выхода, прикидывая, как бы побыстрее до него добраться. На фоне раздаются хлопки.

— Не волнуйся, брат, — разводит руками Локи. — Драку начал не я, напротив, я положил ей конец. Какой-то сын кого-то там решил, что моя судьба должна лежать в руках совета. 

Хеймдалль откашливается: к ним приближается мокрая от пота Брунгильда.

— Гляньте-ка, кто решил присоединиться, — говорит она, тяжело дыша, оглядывает их позу, пошло улыбается и спрашивает у Тора: — Он совсем тебя заездил?

Непонимание Тора быстро сменяется изумлением, и он вопросительно смотрит на Локи. Тот со вздохом обращается к Брунгильде:

— Послушай...

— Нет, — перебивает та. — Похоже, не заездил. Так, ребятки, хотите снова подраться? Мы тут все равно закончили, так что можем оставить вас вдвоем.

Свистнув, она машет своим помощникам, и те выпроваживают всех из помещения. Локи слышит недовольные перешептывания — мол, жаль пропускать бой.

— Да уж, вам точно надо побыть вдвоем, — говорит Брунгильда, заметив, как Тор с Локи переглядываются. Затем поворачивается к Хеймдаллю: — Идешь? Хотя ты и так все увидишь.

Так Тор с Локи остаются наедине.

— И не надейся, — грубо бросает Тор, когда Локи пытается сбросить с себя его руку.

— Судя по всему, я — дело царское, — Локи выворачивается, заглядывая брату в лицо. — Советники сказали: «Пусть царь поступает с царевичем Локи так, как считает нужным».

— Когда приступать? — добродушно спрашивает Тор. Они стоят совсем близко, и Тор не делает попыток отстраниться. Локи, конечно, тот еще себялюбец, но он никогда не наслаждался звуком собственного голоса больше, чем сейчас. Не единожды он набрасывал на себя иллюзии, но в этот раз выражение лица и движения принадлежат не ему. Они — Тора, от интонации до осанки и манеры держаться. 

Локи подается вперед и спрашивает:

— И как же ты поступишь со своим заблудшим братом?

По наложенной на Тора иллюзии предостерегающе прокатываются всполохи молнии. Локи отслеживает их, кружащие по зеленой одежде, и вспоминает обжигающий кожу разряд, пронизывающую вены боль. Вспоминает, как сильно стучало сердце.

— Ты стал лучше контролировать силу, — говорит он.

В ответ Тор опасно улыбается и отстраняется. Локи нетвердо стоит на ногах и смотрит на него, прищурив единственный глаз (как привык, пока притворялся Одином), но видит двумя. Тор пересекает помещение и поднимает меч со словами:

— Проверим?

Локи склоняет голову набок, внимательно рассматривая представшую пред ним картину. У него захватывает дух при виде собственного тела, при виде собственных глаз — настороженных, потемневших, сфокусированных на одном лишь нем.

— Если хочешь, — отвечает он. Тору не надо повторять дважды — он бросается вперед, вкладывая в меч всю мощь, и Локи ждет до последнего, прежде чем увернуться.

— По-прежнему полагаешься на грубую силу, — дразнит он. 

— Мы сражаемся, брат, и я сильнее, — смеется Тор. — Хоть и кажусь тобой.

— Так ты выглядишь куда лучше.

— То же я хотел сказать и про тебя, — с нежностью говорит Тор, за что Локи бросает в него кинжалом, метя в плечо. Тор едва успевает его отбить.

— Наступай. — Его голос звучит тепло и не так вызывающе, как хотелось бы. — Где же твоя сила, о, призыватель молний?

Глаза Тора вспыхивают, и он целится в Локи, пытаясь использовать меч, словно Мьёльнир, хотя сам, возможно, этого даже не осознает. Лезвие светится от жара, и Тор наносит сокрушительный удар. Молния проходится по помещению и бьет прямо перед ногами Локи. 

— Промазал, — говорит Локи и делает шаг назад, вспоминая вчерашние слова Тора о том, что тот не хотел причинить ему вред. Он игнорировал их, но сейчас не может думать ни о чем другом. Тор заботится о нем, все еще заботится, несмотря ни на что. Сейчас он сдержаннее и лучше себя контролирует. 

Тор внезапно оказывается рядом и заносит меч для очередного удара. Локи не успевает увернуться и потому ему приходится вскинуть руку — руку Тора, — превращая кинжал в меч и скрещивая его с клинком Тора. 

Они шаг за шагом воссоздают бой, случившийся в день пробуждения Локи. Но этот бой гораздо лучше: Тор бодр и полон сил. Он улыбается губами Локи, и тот думает: следовало бы предвидеть свою реакцию. Он призывает еще один кинжал и бросает его в Тора с молниеносностью змеи.

Зеленые одежды дрожат, пропуская кинжал. Тор вздрагивает, и его напор ослабевает ровно настолько, чтобы Локи мог высвободить меч.

— Ой, прости, — дразнит он. Тор вытаскивает кинжал и бросает его на землю. Локи так заворожен блеском крови на металле, что у него перехватывает дыхание: — Разве мы сражались не в полную силу?

Тор берет себя в руки и со следующий взмахом меча бьет Локи разрядом, от которого у того пересыхает во рту, напрягается член, а вздох переходит в стон. Контроль ослабевает, и иллюзия рассеивается. Тор отступает, а Локи остается стоять как вкопанный.

Тор снова нападает, глядя на Локи с нечитаемым выражением — как же это нечестно, учитывая, что он по грудь обнаженный и мокрый от пота! Молния бьет в плечо и пробегает по каждому нерву. Локи хватает ртом воздух, чувствуя охвативший изнутри пожар. Ему не больно, но и не приятно — скорее, что-то среднее, и Локи хочется испытать это чувство снова, чтобы хорошенько запомнить. Перед глазами плывет, и он, покачнувшись, смотрит в пол, пока зрение не проясняется.

— Локи, — встревоженно зовет Тор. Картина, должно быть, та еще: Тор осматривает его и выглядит таким потерянным, каким Локи себя чувствует.

Сейчас все снова изменится, думает Локи. Какими бы ни стали их отношения после Сакаара, сейчас они балансируют на краю пропасти. Это как затишье перед бурей, что поднималась с тех пор, как Тор сказал матери, что ему нравятся не только девочки, и мельком посмотрел на Локи. Наконец Локи получил доказательство тому, что не выдавал желаемое за действительное. Они оба этого хотели. 

Но пока он не решается поверить. Потемневший взгляд Тора может означать что угодно и быть как предвестником сдерживаемой бури, так и игрой света. 

— Я спросил, — говорит Локи, встречая взгляд Тора, — мы что, сражаемся не в полную силу?

Он снова бросает в Тора кинжал, но Тор уворачивается и кидается вперед. Лезвия скрещиваются и служат проводником для молнии, которая перескакивает Локи на руку. Снова ахнув, он прекращает сопротивляться. Тор прижимает клинок к горлу Локи и заставляет пятиться назад, пока тот не упирается спиной в холодную стену. Затем хватает за руку и прижимает к стене, вынуждая бросить кинжал. Тот с громким звоном падает на пол.

— В который раз ты пытался захватить трон? В третий? — спрашивает Тор, и по его руке пробегает разряд. Локи отстраняется от стены, и Тор снова прижимает клинок к его шее. Как будто это что-то меняет. Сейчас Локи позволил бы делать с собой что угодно — мечом, молнией. Он примет от Тора все.

— Это не войдет у меня в привычку, ты уж поверь, — говорит Локи, пытаясь растягивать слова, но голос будто сам не свой. Локи снова отшатывается к стене, и меч Тора следует за ним. — Так вот какое наказание ты избрал для меня, о, великий Тор? Поражение в поединке?

Взгляд Тора опускается на его губы, и Локи невольно подается вперед — ровно настолько, чтобы лезвие оцарапало кожу. Он стонет, чувствуя, как по шее стекают капельки крови. Вот, что он понимает — кровь, удары и удовлетворение после драки. Локи облизывается, и взгляд Тора вновь замирает на его губах, а затем с почти ощутимым жаром опускается на порез на шее.

— Признаешь поражение? — спрашивает Тор — низко, грубо. Отбрасывает меч, кладет руку Локи на грудь, удерживая у стены. Локи снова облизывается, с удовольствием наблюдая за реакцией Тора. Отвлекшись, Тор слишком поздно замечает, как Локи прижимает свободную руку к его влажной от пота груди, под которой бьется сердце. На кончиках пальцев появляются искры.

— Я еще не побежден, — говорит Локи, льнет к Тору и, дразняще трется одеждой о голую кожу. — Тебе придется постараться получше, чтобы...

Тор действует быстрее, чем Локи ожидал — бьет молнией в руку, заставляя замолчать. Стоит ахнуть, как Тор хватает его за волосы и тянет в сторону, обнажая шею. Локи пытается выпрямиться, но Тор слизывает кровь с его горла и кусает, царапая бородой. Этого слишком много — и совсем недостаточно.

Локи стонет, и Тор, рассмеявшись ему в шею, говорит:

— Ты этого хотел, брат? Чтобы я ранил тебя до крови?

Локи завидует всем, с кем Тор делил ложе, всем, к кому Тор так прикасался — потому что на их месте мог и должен был быть он, Локи.

Хватка мозолистых от меча пальцев похожа на удар молнии. Локи беззвучно приоткрывает губы, но не произносит ни слова. Он отчаянно пытается не издавать никаких звуков, но все равно тихо стонет. Тор фыркает ему в шею. Скользит губами ниже, пока не доходит до воротника.

— На тебе слишком много одежды, брат.

— Сейчас мне придется с тобой согласиться, — говорит Локи, прикрыв глаза. Резко дернувшись, он высвобождает руку и проводит по телу Тора, вызывая у него дрожь. Касается коротких волос на затылке, впивается ногтями в кожу, надеясь, что Тор снова укусит его или ударит разрядом. Но без толку — Тор лишь толкает его обратно к стене и хватает за ворот так, словно тот лично его оскорбил. Словно хочет разорвать его, обнажить кожу и заклеймить. Локи позволил бы, но ни за что об этом не скажет.

И, конечно же, именно в этот миг слышится охотничий рог. Локи замирает.

— Нет, прошу, — не думая, говорит он. Глупо-то как. Тор молча смотрит на него в ответ. Локи не двигается, опасаясь, что Тор сейчас отстранится и они никогда больше до этого не дойдут. Что ему показали нечто хорошее и тут же отобрали. Локи накручивает себя до тех пор, пока Тор не смеется — изумленно и ликующе. Так, словно ни о чем не жалеет. Локи все еще держит его за затылок. Он отпускает, царапнув напоследок, — притвориться, что владеет ситуацией.

— Это не значит, что ты победил, — предупреждает он. 

— Конечно, нет, — усмехается Тор. 

— Потому что ты не победил.

— Никоим образом.

Вздохнув, Локи невольно потирает шею Тора — знает, кожа на ней красная.

— Надо явиться перед народом, — говорит Тор, без особого желания глядя на выход из тренировочного зала. — Нам обоим. 

— Да лучше умереть.

Тор смеется. Локи наклоняется к нему, дразняще проводит по плечам и, быстро отстранившись, говорит: 

— Для начала тебе не помешало бы одеться.

Нерешительность Тору к лицу, решает Локи, когда тот взмахивает руками:

— А ты не можешь просто...

— Просто что? — спрашивает Локи, делая вид, что не понимает.

— Локи.

— Скажи это, Тор. Скажи, что тебе понадобился один из моих «фокусов».

С таким видом, словно сейчас взорвется, Тор сжимает губы в тонкую линию и потом говорит:

— Брат, пожалуйста, наложи на меня еще одну иллюзию. — Локи подчиняется, и тогда Тор низким голосом продолжает: — И даже не думай, что тебе сойдут с рук сегодняшние выкрутасы. Поговорим о них позже. 

— Простого «спасибо» было бы достаточно. Неужели ты совсем лишился манер? 

— Я знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать, брат. Не сработает. 

Локи подается ближе и шепчет Тору в губы:

— Неужели?

Когда Тор приходит в себя, Локи уже на полпути к выходу.

***

План заключался в том, чтобы отвлечь Тора: места за столом мало, и весь вечер они случайно прикасаются друг к другу. Локи остро чувствует каждое прикосновение. А Тор, напротив, то ли ничего не чувствует, то ли притворяется лучше, чем Локи ожидал.

Впрочем, когда Брунгильда, откашлявшись, спрашивает: — «Ну и как прошло ваше “сражение”?», Тор чуть краснеет. Локи приходит на ум множество ответов, которые заставили бы его покраснеть сильнее — Брунгильда и так весь день сыпала намеками, но Тор этого не знает и потому Локи ограничивается простым:

— Познавательно.

Тор тыкает его под ребра и заявляет:

— Я с легкостью победил. Сражение даже вызовом было не назвать.

Эти слова так раздражают, что на мгновение Локи забывает о том, какие чувства будили прикосновения Тора. 

— Тебе прекрасно известно, что у нас была ничья, — говорит он.

— Ну да, — фыркает Брунгильда, берясь за еду. 

Корг тянется мимо Локи и хлопает Тора по плечу.

— Эй, бро, нам не хватало тебя за завтраком. 

У Локи отвисает челюсть, но ему удается выдавить:

— Что?

— А, да, иллюзии не действуют на кронанцев. Я все думал, почему ты говоришь о себе в третьем лице, пока не понял, в чем дело.

Тор смеется до посинения, а Брунгильда смотрит на Локи так, словно хочет испепелить взглядом.

— Ты привыкнешь, — говорит ей Тор. — Мой брат любит устраивать посредственные представления…

— Посредственные представления? — шипит Локи. — Да я царствовал два года, и никто ничего не заподозрил, ты, великовозрастный...

Но Тор уже рассказывает Брунгильде истории из их юности. Локи не остается в долгу, припоминая истории, в которых Тор выглядел полным глупцом. Например, тот случай с Тримом. 

— Барышня из моего брата получилась красивая, — говорит Локи, и от смеха у Брунгильды на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

Тор хмурится — истории, в которых дураком выглядел Локи, у него иссякли.

— Только так и можно было вернуть Мьёльнир, — говорит он.

— Ничего подобного, — усмехается Локи. — Было множество способов вернуть молот, не выходя замуж за великана. Просто я сказал иначе, чтобы поразвлечься. 

Ужин проходит за разными историями, которые Корг переводит Миеку — тот, как ни странно, вел весьма насыщенную жизнь и был морским пиратом на какой-то планете, о которой Локи никогда не слышал. Брунгильда рассказывает о битвах валькирий и стычках на Сакааре. Ее голос заметно меняется, но звучит все равно язвительно. Тор смеется, задает вопросы и то и дело поглядывает на Локи.

***

В конце концов, Брунгильда говорит: Халк с Коргом рассказывали что-то о встрече с сакаарскими революционерами. Локи недоуменно приподнимает бровь, на что Тор лишь пожимает плечами и поясняет:

— На Земле революционеры не особо впишутся и поэтому строят другие планы.

У Локи нет сил спорить, хотя на языке так и крутится замечание о том, что большая зеленая зверюга же как-то «впишется». Они с Тором и Хеймдаллем остаются в зале последними.

Прочистив горло, Хеймдалль косится на Локи.

— Вам же известно заклинание, чтобы укрыться от моего взора? — спрашивает он с деликатностью носорога. Тор принимается кашлять, а Локи — энергично кивать, лишь бы Хеймдалль отстал. 

— Клянусь Норнами, — говорит Тор, когда Хеймдалль уходит, — мне не было так неловко с тех пор, как...

— Не заканчивай это предложение, Тор. Клянусь всеми...

Тор хватает Локи за руку, заставляет обернуться и накрывает его губы своими. Зал пуст, все разошлись по своим делам, и Тор целует его.

Мельком подумав о Хеймдалле, Локи улыбается в поцелуй, подчиняясь и позволяя склонить свою голову. Тор царапает зубами нижнюю губу и неторопливо проникает в рот так, словно не переворачивает сейчас весь мир с ног на голову. Борода покалывает кожу, дурманит, и у Локи подгибаются колени. Он хватается за Тора, позволяя целовать себя короткими глотками.

— Итак, на чем мы остановились? — спрашивает Локи, когда Тор разрывает поцелуй, чтобы перевести дыхание, и снова наклоняется к его шее. Локи никогда бы не подумал, что Тор будет так зациклен именно на шее, о чем ему и говорит.

— Лишь твоей шеи я и могу дотронуться, — говорит Тор так, будто в этом нет ничего особенного, и только потом отвечает на вопрос: — Кстати, на этом мы и остановились: на тебе слишком много одежды.

Колени подгибаются сильнее, когда Тор прижимается губами к порезу, который уже затянулся и превратился в небольшую красную полоску. Затем к подбородку и к скуле.

— Здесь это лучше не исправлять, — вздыхает Локи, удивляясь тому, что еще способен говорить. — Думается мне, что у тебя, брат, есть свои покои. — Тор, похоже, не собирается его отпускать, и тогда Локи, понизив голос, добавляет: — С кроватью.

После этих слов Тор молча разворачивает его и толкает вперед.

По дороге они молчат, и Локи чертит знаки, чтобы укрыть их от взора Хеймдалля. Укрыться — все равно, что признаться в том, что произойдет, но когда Тор хватает Локи за руку, заводит в покои и прижимает к двери, Локи рад тому, что скрыл их.

— Вот почему я не выбрал покои на другом конце корабля, — самодовольно бормочет Тор, вжимается бедром между его ног и громко целует. Локи подается навстречу, чувствуя отчаянное желание. Локи хотел этого дни, недели. Года, если быть честным с собой, что он делает редко. Как же это приятно.

Он так поглощен страстью, что не чувствует, как Тор дергает его за воротник, пока тот не рычит:

— На тебе слишком много одежды.

Ухмыльнувшись, Локи опускает руки, смотрит на Тора и спрашивает:

— И что же ты будешь делать?

В ответ Тор снова дергает его за ворот — уже сильнее. Локи накрывает его ладонь своей и направляет к застежкам. Было время, когда Тор просто разорвал бы на нем одежду, чтобы получить желаемое. Локи мимолетно думает о том, каково бы это было, но затем снова сосредотачивается на прикосновении грубых пальцев.

Тор проводит руками по его бокам, обжигая разрядами, от которых перехватывает дыхание. Вместе они срывают с Локи кафтан. Тор отстраняется и, взяв его за плечи, пристально рассматривает. Локи не пытается прикрыться. Из них двоих на нем надето меньше всего, и он взмахивает рукой, чтобы снять с Тора иллюзию одежды.

— Ты… — с придыханием говорит Тор, шаря руками по его телу. — Как же давно я хотел увидеть тебя таким.

Его признание такое тихое, сокровенное, что у Локи перехватывает дыхание от переполняющих чувств. Тор снова ловит его губы в поцелуе, проглатывая все вздохи и стоны и ни на мгновение не прекращая шарить руками по телу. Он собирается ударить разрядом в грудь — почти в сердце. Локи на мгновение вспоминает о том, в каком уязвимом положении находится, но тут же охает: разряд посылает в гонку пульс и заставляет тело гореть.

— На Сакааре от ударов током ты был не в восторге, — хрипло говорит Тор и снова бьет Локи разрядом, от которого тот выгибается в его руках и стонет:

— Дубина. — Кожу покалывает, она горит от взгляда Тора, и Локи с отчаянием добавляет: — Пожалуйста.

Тор выглядит так же возбужденно, как Локи себя чувствует. Он толкает Локи на кровать и нависает сверху.

— Локи, ты даже не представляешь, как сильно я тебя желаю...

Это слишком. Как же нечестно, что Тор с такой легкостью говорит о страсти, которую Локи так долго подавлял.

— Брат, — перебивает Локи и тянет Тора на себя, пока тот не прижимается к нему всем телом. — Прошу, хватит болтовни. 

Тор недоверчиво смеется:

— Ты — бог разговоров, и не хочешь говорить? 

Прищурившись, Локи прижимает руку туда, где Тор поймет.

— А ты хочешь? — спрашивает он в ответ на стон Тора, который пытается не двигать бедрами. Тор кидает на него строгий взгляд, в который верилось бы больше, не замри он на губах Локи.

Локи откидывается на кровать. Белье холодит спину, и Локи выгибается, прекрасно зная, как сейчас выглядит: он пользовался своей привлекательностью куда чаще, чем хочется признавать, так часто, что Тор никогда не должен об этом узнать. Тор прикусывает его губу и вжимается языком в рот, стоит ахнуть. 

— А ты хочешь? — повторяет Локи и отводит голову, чтобы вдохнуть. Тор приходит в движение — откидывается назад, сжимает Локи могучими бедрами, словно в тиски, и начинает возиться с застежками его брюк.

— И почему ты всегда одеваешься так мудрено? — жалуется он.

— Чтобы позлить тебя, — смеется Локи. — И потому, что мне всегда нравился хаос.

Он проводит пальцем по носу Тора от переносицы до кончика, будто рассекая лицо надвое, и тихо говорит:

— Порядок переоценивают.

Тор смотрит ему в глаза. В его взгляде столько нежности, что Локи вскидывает бедра и просит: «Поспеши!», только чтобы он ничего не сказал. Меньше всего ему нужно, чтобы Тор смотрел так, словно после пережитого кто-то из них вот-вот сломается. Локи снова толкается бедрами, и Тор, наконец, просовывает руку ему в штаны. Мозолистая рука скользит по чувствительной коже, Тор пальцем вырисовывает круги на бедре, так близко и в то же время далеко от того места, где Локи до боли жаждет прикосновения.

Он изо всех сил старается сдерживаться и не умолять о том, чтобы Тор его коснулся, но затем тот снова наклоняется и целует его, целует до тех пор, пока в голове не остается лишь одна мысль: на них слишком много одежды. Локи делает взмах рукой. Он всегда был слишком нетерпеливым, но сейчас, похоже, Тор не возражает. Он смеется, обнаружив их полностью обнаженными:

— От твоих фокусов бывает толк.

В ответ Локи резко тянет его за волосы.

— От моих фокусов, — сбивчиво говорит он, пока Тор целует кожу, сводя с ума тем, что избегает члена, вставшего еще тогда, когда Тор в третий раз толкнул его к стене, — толку много.

С этими словами Локи сует ему в руку фиал с маслом.

Тор отстраняется и приподнимает бровь. Локи позволяет себе рассмотреть его — мышцы, шрамы, образующие какой-то неведомый, но идеальный узор, прижимающийся к животу член, который толще и длиннее всех, что он когда-либо видел. 

Локи наткнулся на масло в ту неделю, когда Тор его игнорировал — шарил по уже обшаренным помещениям, которые ни для чего не использовались. Оставить масло себе означало надеяться на слишком многое, но Локи рад, что оставил.

— Как ни возвеличивай сей корабль, — говорит Локи, — но кораблем Грандмастера он быть не перестанет. 

Веселье на лице Тора тут же сменяется угрюмостью.

— Не говори при мне об этом существе, — говорит он, выхватывая у Локи фиал.

— Что, ревнуешь? — спрашивает Локи, ухватившись за возможность получить желаемое.

Тор вжимает его в постель, крепко стиснув бедрами, и рычит:

— Продолжай в том же духе, Локи, и я разверну корабль к Сакаару и...

— Сделаешь что-нибудь банальное и мелодраматичное, — заканчивает Локи, без особого энтузиазма пытаясь вырваться из хватки, и смотрит сквозь ресницы на Тора, который смотрит него в ответ с неприкрытым желанием. — Знаю-знаю, это мы уже проходили. Ты такой предсказуемый, когда кто-то посягает на твою собственность. 

Он не собирался произносить эти слова, но не может заставить себя пожалеть о них, потому что Тор стонет и приподнимает его бедра — бесцеремонно, с ноткой собственничества, которая всегда присутствовала в их прикосновениях друг к другу. Локи с трудом соображает, когда Тор льет на пальцы масло и, минуя член, обводит ими анус.

— Неужели теперь ты не рад, что у меня короткие ногти? — усмехается Тор, и Локи, вздрогнув, зажимает рот рукой.

— Тор, — молит он, но Тор продолжает дразняще обводить вокруг. Он выглядит обеспокоенно, и у Локи появляется чувство, что сейчас тот спросит что-нибудь глупое. — Скажи, чего ты хочешь, — велит он и соскальзывает ниже, преследуя пальцы Тора и пытаясь отвлечь.

— Тебя, — отвечает Тор так просто и искренне, что Локи не может сдержать смешка.

— Это я понял, — говорит он мягче, чем собирался. — Говори конкретнее.

— Я хочу овладеть тобой, брат, — отвечает Тор, посветлев лицом, и Локи выдыхает от облегчения. Но очередной удар молнии заставляет смять простыни. — Я возлягу с тобой и приму все, что ты решишь дать.

Прищурившись, Локи находит в себе силы приподняться на кровати, отпустить Тора и отодвинуться от его пальцев. Теперь они соприкасаются только там, где Тор обнимает его ногами.

— А если я предпочту не давать ничего, — говорит он, затаив дыхание, — если я хочу, чтобы ты взял сам? 

Глаза Тора темнеют, приобретая цвет приближающейся бури. Он ничего не говорит, но его покрасневшие от поцелуев губы дразняще изгибаются. Локи хочет приподняться и заклеймить их, положить конец всей той игре, цель которой — довести Тора до грубости. Хочет сдаться, позволить Тору быть нежным.

Но он слишком оголодал по нежности и потому не двигается с места. С вызовом смотрит на Тора и спрашивает:

— А если я хочу, чтобы ты просто взял и трахнул меня? — Зрачки Тора расширяются, и тогда Локи тихо добавляет: — Брат.

Последнее слово бьет точно в цель — со всей заключенной в нем правдой и ложью, неверно описывающее их связь, но в то же время такое правильное, такое развратное и возмутительное. Наконец-то терпение Тора лопается. Он хватает Локи за талию и тянет обратно, прижимает к нему скользкий палец, проникает внутрь и принимается растягивать. Повернув голову, Локи утыкается лицом в простынь и пытается дышать.

Двигается Тор умело — быстро добавляет еще один палец — и Локи, чувствуя прилив собственничества, безумно ревнует, желая быть у него первым и единственным. Он берет Тора за щеку, впивается ногтем в висок и говорит:

— Еще, ужасное ты создание, иначе я сам разверну корабль к Сакаару.

Тор сгибает пальцы, добавляет третий, и сильное давление внутри кажется одновременно и невероятно правильным, и неправильным. Локи жаждет эту тупую боль. Он подается назад, пытаясь усилить контакт, и Тор то смехом наклоняется к нему, чтобы поцеловать, вжимается в него всем телом, стискивая напряженную плоть Локи между их животами. От этого движения Локи затапливает внезапным удовольствием; в чем-то оно походит на боль, но приносит слишком много наслаждения. Тор наклоняется, меняя угол проникновения, и Локи всхлипывает ему в рот от прикосновения пальцев к чему-то внутри. Поцелуй становится более страстным и жадным.

— Локи, — говорит Тор, разрывая поцелуй. — Ты больше никогда меня не покинешь. — Он отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на Локи, и велит: — Поклянись.

Тор подчеркивает свои слова, вытаскивая пальцы. Локи разочарованно стонет, коротко и резко дышит, отпускает лицо Тора и хватает за плечи.

—Клянусь, клянусь, просто пожалуйста… — только и говорит он, даже не замечая, как Тор тянется к фиалу, как опирается на кровать. Локи так возбужден, что не замечает ничего, кроме толстого члена, который безжалостно растягивает его — большой и скользкий. У Локи перехватывает дыхание, и он проглатывает всхлип.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Тор с таким напряжением, будто едва сдерживается. Локи лихорадочно кивает, поглощенный желанием и обвивает Тора ногами, притягивая ближе, пока они не вжимаются друг в друга вплотную. Он довольно улыбается, и Тор снова наклоняется к нему и целует. 

Затем он начинает двигаться — глубоко, размашисто, и Локи хватается за простыни. Тор больше, чем он мечтал. Он позволяет себе расслабиться, позволяет целовать себя и трахать — быстро, грубо, так, как им обоим нужно, так, будто они снова сражаются 

Все еще держась за Тора одной рукой, другой Локи тянется к своему члену, но Тор отпихивает его и сам сжимает член. Его мозолистая ладонь жгуче жаркая, но ее недостаточно, чтобы потерять голову. Недостаточно, чтобы умолять.

— Так вот как можно заставить тебя умолкнуть, — хрипло говорит Тор. Локи кусает его руку, которой тот опирается на кровать.

— Не думаю, что это лучший способ, — выдыхает Локи. Как это на них похоже: переругиваться даже в такой ситуации. — Хотя бы потому, что есть риск что-нибудь сломать. 

Он проводит вниз, ногтями очерчивает сосок Тора, заставляя того сбиться с ритма. Усмехается:

— А еще потому...

Тор щурит свой невероятно голубой глаз и толкается бедрами, меняя угол. Локи вскрикивает, когда головка его члена задевает простату. Сердце замирает, член дергается. Локи цепляется за Тора. Тот стонет, сжимает кулак и призывает молнию. 

Перед глазами белеет, тело горит, и Локи кончает, сжимая Тора изнутри. Он еще не отошел от оргазма и потому чувствительный до боли, но Тор продолжает трахать его — мучительно медленно и прекрасно. Тор целует его лицо, продолжая шептать разные пустяки и звать его по имени. Локи знает: Тор его успокаивает, но ему сейчас все равно — ему нравится пластом лежать на кровати, позволяя Тору брать, как он ему и сказал.

Но Тор не берет, а трахает Локи медленными, глубокими толчками, неторопливо и умело, погружается в него и шарит свободной рукой по телу, чтобы лишний раз доказать, что владеет им. Локи тает, смутно слыша собственные стоны и чувствуя, как от них внутри подрагивает член.

Тор бранится, и Локи смеется при виде его сосредоточенного лица.

— Двигайся, как пожелаешь, — говорит он. — Бери.

Тор вбивается в него снова и снова, и Локи хватается за простынь, словно за якорь. Он пытается податься навстречу, но слишком выбился из сил, чтобы двигаться. Он оттрахан, но по-прежнему жаждет того, что уготовил для него Тор.

— Локи, я желал тебя веками. Ты и понятия не имеешь… — задыхаясь, Тор неуклюже и жадно прижимается губами к Локи.

Локи уже собирается сказать, что имеет, когда второй оргазм застает его врасплох и выбивает воздух из легких. Тор вскрикивает: Локи сжимается, и их обоих утягивает в забвение. 

Весь мир исчезает, но вскоре резко возвращается. Прищурившись, Локи кусает Тора в шею. Его кожа горячая как печка, и Локи чувствует боль от молний вплоть до вен. Он высвобождает руки, убирает со лба волосы и без малейшего раздражения ворчит:

— Слезь с меня, болван.

В ответ слышится громкий счастливый смех. Тор медленно выходит из него и садится на колени. Тянется, демонстрируя себя во всей своей красе — у него столько мышц, сколько у Локи никогда не будет — и хватает таз с тряпкой. Локи взмахом руки подогревает воду. 

Они вытирают друг друга, осторожно касаясь чувствительной кожи. Потом Локи взмахом возвращает таз с тряпкой на стол. Он слишком устал, чтобы двигаться, и ему слишком лень отпускать Тора. Он притягивает его обратно, зарывается лицом ему в шею и облизывает укус, который сам же и оставил. 

Тор вырисовывает на его коже узоры, затем накрывает одеялом и ложится рядом, громко сопя.

— Спасибо, — в конце концов говорит он.

Локи замирает. 

— За что?

— За то, что вернулся. За то, что остался, за то, что заставил меня выспаться. За это. — Он целует Локи в плечо. — Я благодарен тебе за все. 

Локи моргает. На языке рождаются и тут же умирают миллионы искренних ответов.

— Тебе и полагается быть благодарным, — насмешливо говорит он и слышит очередную порцию раскатистого смеха. Локи фыркает в ответ, и они снова погружаются в тишину. 

К ним медленно подкрадывается сон, когда Тор заговаривает снова:

— Ты говорил серьезно? Когда сказал, что ты мой?

Локи вспоминает свои слова про предсказуемость и собственность. Лицо заливает жаром. Он чувствует себя уязвимо, так, будто его видно насквозь. Прищуривается, привстает на локтях и смотрит на Тора сверху вниз.

— Сегодня я был в больничном крыле, — говорит он со всей резкостью, на которую сейчас способен.

У Тора хватает совести смутиться.

— Локи, я… — начинает он, но Локи жестом заставляет его умолкнуть. Ложится, запрокидывает голову и смотрит в потолок.

— Дай-ка я сам угадаю, — говорит он, продолжая сеанс сегодняшних откровений, — ты не хотел, чтобы я был тебе нужен?

Тор хватает его за плечо и трясет, пока Локи не переводит на него взгляд. 

— Не глупи. Я… Я думал, ты не согласишься тратить на такое магию. Прости за столь неблагородную мысль.

Локи с фырканьем падает обратно.

— Не сказать, чтобы в последнее время я часто проявлял благородство, — говорит он и добавляет: — Они не только твои люди, но и мои тоже. — Он говорит правду, но не такую откровенную, как «я сделаю все, о чем ты попросишь». 

Тор ослепительно улыбается, наклоняется и целует Локи в уголок рта — невинно, но с чувством.

— Быть может, вместе мы станем достойными правителями.

Локи моргает. Перед глазами проносятся сотни иных реальностей. В некоторых он оборачивается против Тора, сражается с ним и живет ради того, чтобы быть причиной его неудач, в других он никогда не возвращается и проживает свою жизнь без брата. Когда-то Локи хотел именно этого и именно за это сражался изо всех сил. Он снова моргает, и видение распадается. Жизнь — это рост и развитие. 

— Локи? — зовет Тор. Локи с улыбкой поворачивается к нему, сворачивается рядом и кладет руку ему на сердце. 

— Ну что ж, — говорит он с напускной невозмутимостью, — у меня был двухлетний опыт правления.

— Эти два года ты был самым ленивым царем, которого только можно представить.

— Спи давай.

— Я же совсем недавно встал, — отвечает Тор, но его выдает широкий зевок. Локи предостерегающе поднимает руку; исходящие от пальца зеленые искры не менее угрожающи, чем молнии Тора. 

— Ладно, ладно, — говорит Тор, притягивает Локи ближе и просовывает руку ему под голову в качестве подушки.

Они быстро засыпают, переплетясь руками и ногами.

***

Локи просыпается от того, что за ним наблюдают. Не открыв глаз, он пытается лежать как можно неподвижнее. Потом сухо спрашивает:

— Мне пора беспокоиться?

Тор не вздрагивает и ничем другим не выдает своего удивления. Локи открывает глаза и смотрит на него. Тор не отводит взгляда, его жар напоминает Локи о сладкой боли по всему телу.

— Почему это?

Локи поворачивается на бок, копируя позу Тора, подпирает голову рукой и говорит:

— Из-за тебя. Ты смотришь на меня как на головоломку, которую стремишься постичь.

— Ты и есть головоломка. 

— А я-то думал, что стал предсказуемым, — подкалывает Локи. Тор закидывает голову назад и смеется.

— Ты вечно будешь припоминать мне эти слова?

— Да меня в жизни так не оскорбляли, — говорит Локи, скрывая за насмешку правдивость сего утверждения. — А учитывая еще и «любительскую мелодраму», — выплевывает он, — тебе повезло, что я не ушел.

Тор разыграл его как по нотам, и Локи был бы в ярости, не будь он так впечатлен. 

Они, улыбаясь, лежат в полудреме минуты или часы. Затем гудит рог, и они неохотно встают. 

— Локи, — говорит Тор после того, как они одеваются и Локи целует его в подбородок — доказать, что может, что это ему еще позволено.

— Что?

— Я… Знаешь, я тебя, ну... — Тор запинается, но Локи знает, что он хочет сказать. Его чувства чувствовались вчера в каждом поцелуе. 

Локи смеется.

— Еще б ты не.

**ЭПИЛОГ**

Мальчик выглядит встревоженно, стоит Локи со знающей улыбкой подойти к его кровати и сказать:

— Здравствуй, Одд.

Тор не может винить мальчика: Локи выглядит как и всегда заносчиво. С ног до головы закутанный в одежду, он смотрит на всех вокруг так, словно знает неведомые им тайны. Локи не кажется особо дружелюбным, но Тор подходит к нему со спины, незаметно обнимает под плащом, и Одд выглядит уже менее встревоженным.

Локи вкратце рассказал о том, что случилось, пока Тор спал, сдобрив историю красочными комментариями о бесполезности Хеймдалля и об уверенности Брунгильды в том, что они трахаются. Услышав про «трахаются», Тор не выдержал и потащил его обратно в кровать, из-за чего оба опоздали на завтрак. Тор не чувствовал ни капли вины — теперь, дотронувшись до Локи, он хотел трогать его так часто, как возможно. Тронуть, толкнуться в него, растянутого и готового, заставить стонать и царапать Тору спину, а потом с криком кончить, увлекая за собой Тора. Подождав, пока за отголосками оргазма станет слышен стук сердца, Локи очистил их заклятием и пробормотал что-то о том, как все будет выглядеть, если они заявятся вместе, еще и с опозданием, на что Тор ответил, что ему плевать, как это будет выглядеть, потому что он — царь и может делать, как захочет. В ответ Локи попытался скрыть улыбку и кинул в Тора одеждой, приказав одеваться, потому что оголодал.

Локи тыкает Тора локтем, и тот откашливается:

— Ты не наступал на ногу, как я просил?

Одд энергично кивает, приоткрыв рот.

— Да, царь мой. Я сделал, как вы сказали. Никто ничего не знает.

Рассмеявшись, Локи опускается на колени, хлопает мальчика по ноге и бормочет что-то, похожее на полную околесицу.

— Теперь ты можешь идти, Одд, — говорит Локи. Мальчику не нужно повторять дважды: он вскакивает, несется к Зигрид и чуть не падает, пытаясь на бегу развернуть штанину.

Притянув Локи ближе, Тор смотрит на него, не волнуясь ни о том, как сейчас выглядит, ни о выражении своего лица. Выражение дурацкое, если судить по тому, что Локи с отвращением смотрит в ответ.

— Прекращай, — бормочет он.

— Чего прекращать?

— Вот это. Не смотри на меня так.

Тор смеется, наблюдая за тем, как Зигрид пытается не расплакаться, когда Одд ведет ее танцевать.

— Может, мой брат не такой уж пропащий, — тихо говорит он.

— Замолчи, — отзывается Локи, но невольно приподнимает в улыбке губы и накрывает своей рукой руку Тора. — Может, и так.


End file.
